At Any Cost
by rainingstars123
Summary: *ALL HUMAN* Edward was dumped by Bella because she has been cheating on him with a guy named Jacob Black. Leah Clearwater was dumped by Jacob for Bella.  But why is Edward Cullen suddenly seen with Leah Clearwater all of the sudden? Fast pace story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi So just so you know my chapters will being going into fast pace so dont be surprised if a lot happens in one chapter! Also I have been Descriptive on the makeout scenes and I will say this now. this is mostly a teenage themed story.**

_**Summary: Edward Cullen decides to team up with the strange Leah Clearwater to get his Bella back from Jacob Black and for Leah to have Jacob crawling back to her. Hope you like it!**_

**PS: omfg I went to Oregon, San Fransico, and Washington this summer and it was AMAZING! I went to every twilight scene possible in Oregon. I even went to Forks, Port Angeles, and La Push beach!**

_**aLSO remember the Twilight prom scene? That gorgeuos place they held the prom? Well it burnt down! PLEASE ANYONE GO TO THE **_**VIEW POINT INN _website to see what you could do to save this place. IT MIGHT BE SHUT DOWN FOR GOOD IF NO ONE HELPS!_**

* * *

><p>"Hey Leah!" Edward yells while Leah's walking to her car while keys jingling in her hand. Leah keeps walking but scimming her mind fruit to figure of why Edward Cullen, Mr. Popular was calling out her name. Maybe it was because of the Bio notes they took today. Leah stops and starts to dig in her bag for the notebook. Edward always wondered why she insisted on wearing tank tops and shorts to school. It was always raining but she never seemed to mind. "Here. Just give it back tomorrow if you want." Leah says while handing her book to Edward.<p>

"Oh um I dont need them." Edward says and Leah just keeps walking. "So what do you need Collin?" Leah asks while Edward is walking with her. "Um its actually Cullen. You know, C-U-L-L-E-N?" Edward was kind og surprised she didnt know his last name, everyone does. "Oh cool." Leah says while unlocking her car.

"So what is it that you need Edward?" She asks.

"Um well I want to start off that im sorry that Jacob broke up with you. I know you two had a lot of chemistry. As you know Bella Swan broke up with me for Jacob too. I want her back and Im almost positive you want Jacob back too. Am I right?" Edward tells Leah with his million dollar smile.

"Actually I dont want Jacob back but were are you going with this?" Leah says, her anger is rising because of Edward bothering her about Jacob.

"Im not intirely convinced but i have a plan to get both of them back to me and you." Edward says. "Okay just here me out! So I was wondering if you would like to play boyfriend and girlfriend with me to make them jealous and break up? Please Leah Im torn without Bella! I really need to get her back! Your my only hope!" Edward says while putting his hand infront of her car door so she doesnt open it.

"As much as i like the sound of me being your only hope Im going to pass. Unless..." Edward perks up at the last word. "Yeah?" He says. "Unless we can find a way to torchering Jacob instead of having him come back?" Leah says with a smile.

"Im positive we can make that happen."

"Okay Im in! So how are we going to start this out? It would seem a little wierd to just show up dating tomorrow so.." Leah asks and Edward looks back at the school entrance. He notices Bella and Jacob next to Jacobs bike. He also notices that they're both starring at Leah and Edward. Edward looks away and turns back to Leah. "We start out with flirting." He says while running his hand along Leah's jawline. She looks like she was about to kill him but She understood that they had a audience so she put on a act. She leaned into his hand ans smiles.

"Well I gotta go home now. See you tomorrow." Leah tells Edward while grabbing the hand on her face. TThey slowly lower their hand that are still together. Leah Tilts her head to the side and laugh and Edward smiles. 'Leah's good at acting.' Edward thinks. Their hands are hanging together between them and when they gently let go Edward opens her door and Leah steps in.

Leah turns her car on and drives away. Edward then turns around and makes a huge sigh while smiling as if he was in love, yet no one knows its just a act. He notices that Jacob and Bella havent moved since the last time he looked. Bella looked jealous and Jacob looked like he was going to kill someone. Edward walks to his car and gets in and drives down out of the parking lot to his house.

**LEAH POV:**

I cant believe Im actually doing this. Now that Im actually thinking about what i agreed to Im starting to notice what a huge mistake this is. Me & Edward? Dating? Well not really dating but we still have to play the part! Im feeling queezy from the nervousness as if im going to be in trouble for doing this which is totally rediculous. Why am I doing this? There is nothing in this for me, I dont want Jacob back at all. I thought I did at first when he broke up with me but then reality hit. Sure he was some hot, sexy, brauns, guy with a unbelievable smile, talented enginer, who rides a motorcycle and wears t shirts that hugs his buff shoulders and chest but loose around the waste and to die for abs! But after I looked through all of that I realized he's a selfish, distusting, cheater. He's also the worst kind of cheater! You know, the one that cheats, tells you, breaks up with you, feels shitty about it, apologizes constantly, thinks he owes you something because he screws up, is always around to apologise, gives you the pity look when he catches your eye and you know why they're the worst kind of cheaters? Because all these things he does makes you want to forgive him even though you dont want to! Its like they brainwash you into forgiving them and its total crap. So now I look past the looks and look straight at his ugliness inside.

But sometimes I do spaceout in the say because it just hits me like a ton of bricks and I want to burst out crying and want to kill him. but when that happens I just take out my Ipod and lay my favorite song. Music. Its the only thing that can be with me forever, never cheat, lie, break your heart, or scar you for life. I go through the day doing all the things i have to do like do homework, go to classes, eat. I dont do the useless things like make friends, socialise, hear gossip, sit with a croud of friends at lunch, join sports, sign up for clubs, paint, draw or text because honestly? No one really _needs_ to do all these things to live. The only useless thing i do is listen to music and watch movies and talk to old friends from back home were my life used to be perfect.

Im not saying that I stopped doing all the worthless stuff because Jacob dumped me. No, I've been doing those stuff since I've moved here. Im different from everyone else, I guess thats why Jacob noticed me. Because I was different. Im almost positive he cheated because he got tired of me, he got to learn everything about me then thought 'oh I know Leah like the ABC's. now she isnt that interesting at all.'

So here I am. Sitting in my car, parked outside my house, thinking about all of this in my head. I seriously can go anywhere and not have my mom find out. My dad packed his bags and left a long time ago. i dont bother to know why or even care. My mom is a nurse at the La Push hospital so she comes in and out of the house. Im always home after school, locked up in my room sleeping or reading. The kid next store always asks if I wanna hang with him and his friends but I always say no. Now a days its because he's Jacobs best friend, so when he says things like "Do you want to go to the beach with my friends and I?" He really means "Do you want to go to the beach with Jacob, my friends and I?"

Also he's starting to ask me. "Hey Leah, Are you okay? You know if you ever need someone to talk to Im always here." which in transation it means "Hey Leah Jacob wants to know how you fell right now because of the break-up, cheating and embarrassment. You can always talk to me about anything and I can go and tell Jacob everything he wants to know." So now I tend to ignore Embry Call. I dont see him home yet from school so I think this would be a great time to go to the door with no questions asked by him. right when I open my door I see his silver car turn onto the street and I know he sees me. I walk to my door as fast as I can to avoid him but then Im startled by a different voice calling me. I turn to see Jacobwalking from Embrys car to my yard.

"Hey Leah. How've you been? I havent spoke to you in a long time!" he says while walking up with his hands in his pockets. "Thats because we both know I dont do 'friends'." I say while turning to unlock the door.

"Then why are you friends with Cullen? You are friends right?" He asks. "No he's not the kind of friend usual people have." I say while cursing to myself because I have 3 different keys that all look the same.

"Then what exactly is he, Lee?" Jacob tries to pry. He's starting to piss me off so I say the one thing that will shut him up long enough for me to leave. "Edward is a friend with benefits. He's actually a _**amazing **_friend, does house calls too." I say while stepping into my house and turn to close the door and also noticed Jacob is shocked and doesnt know what to do.

Crap now I gotta get Cullens number quick so he can come over and make it seem like I wasnt bluffing to Jacob. Thank god for facebook. I look up his facebook account and he has his cell number on it. I quickly call him.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Its Leah. I was wondering if you would want to do some damage right now." I ask while setting my bag down and walk to the kitchen to peel a orange.

"Right now? Sure, im free so what is our first move?" He asks.

"Well you see I live next to Jacobs best friend and Jacob decided to go to his house today and he was asking me about you and I told him you were my friend with Benefits. Also I might have mentioned you make house calls." Edward thankfully starts laughing at this.

"You are one smart girl Clearwater. So should I come over and make it seem like we're 'hanging out'?" He asks.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" I say and he agrees to be here in a couple of minutes after I gave him the address. Im sitting on my couch when I see his car pull up. I jump out off and put my gameface on. I the door quickly and practically run outside and see edward hop out of his car. We do a total 'The Notebook' remake and I jump into his arms while he kisses me like the world was going to end. Im not sure if Jacob is watching but Edward walks me into my house while we're lip locked. Once we step in and the blinds are closed. We stop and I lead edward to my room so we can do some more acting.

Embry's window is directly across from mine so he could be getting an eye full.

**"I cant believe Im going to do this. I cant believe Im going to do this. I cant believe Im going to do this!" **I tell myself. Edward and I start kissing and pretend to stumble into my room. We stand exactly infront of my window view and between kisses i say "Dont. freak. Im. going. to. start. shedding. clothes."

"Oh! I'll take off my shirt!" he says and pulls away to pull off his gray tshirt. He starts kissing my neck and I start to make my breathing heavy and tilt my head to the side were the window is. My eyees are closed and I start to unbutton my strappy shirt. I throw it somewhere and start shimmying down my shorts. so now all im in is my blue bra and underwear. I then grab his shoulders and shove him onto the bed. I jump on him but once I land i get off because these no need to do anything on the bed because the window doesnt have a view of the bed. once im sitting on the bed i count to 7 and then rush to my open window and say. "Oh my gosh! The window!" I pull down the window and see Embry totally shocked and Jacob standing there mouthing 'oh my god.'

I act shocked and pull my curtains to close and turn to Edward. He is sitting on my bed, smiling and gives me a high-five.

"Um Leah you can put some clothes on now." he says while looking away. "OH come on Cullen! Its like Im wearing a bikini." I tell him. "Oh right!" he says while getting relaxed and normal. I pull on some comfy clothes and grab the TV remote and watch some of my recorded shows. I have a really big bed so Edward and I are laying on it without touching each other.

"Hey so when should I leave?" He asks.

"Anytime you want really. Do you want to watch this?" I ask.

"Oh yeah! I've seen the commercial and it seems super funny!" He tells me. So now here I am, watching all 3 episodes of the new MTV show called AWKWARD. with Edward and we're having a pretty good time.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment if you want another chap! Love you all!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a great turnout! Im excited to start this next chapter:) Also I have school tomorrow and Im nervous also that means I wont have as much time to upload:/ But lets get this shin-dig going!**

* * *

><p>After Edward went home at 7:00pm last night I went to take a shower and fell asleep. I woke up totally energized. I get dressed in my skinny jeans and blue Vneck shirt and run out of the door with my car keys and backpack. By the time I get to school its full on poring outside. I grab my jacket from the back seat and open my door and get out. I notice Embry's the only person outside. He's sitting on a picnic bench with his hood on. He seems to be bored and looking down at the pavement. I walk past him and he looks up and quickly hops off. "Leah!" He says while touching my elbow to get my attention. I turn to him in curiousity because we barely ever talk. Now that Im looking at Embry up close I notice that he isnt that bad looking at all, its more of the opposite.<p>

"Hey can we talk?" He asks while gestering to the other lunch table that had a tree next to it so not as many raindrops will fall on us.

We walk over to the table and sit. "Soo..Embry." I say, this is odd. I've never actually spoken to Embry without him asking if I would want to hang out with his friends.

"Leah what are you doing with Cullen?" He says. "Embry its none of your concern." I tell him. I grab my bag to leave but Embry stops me. "He doesnt understand."

I stop when I hear this, Im not sure who Embry's talking about. "Jacob's confused. This thing he has with Bella is just a thing he's trying out. He doesnt know that I know why he's doing this thing with Bella. On the inside He knew that if he stayed with you then you two would make it through High School and eventually get married and have a life together. I think he's doing this thing with Bella because he wants to have the chance to date someone who isnt you, someone he isnt serious with." The whole time Embry's saying this Im just standing there not even facing him. I feel my eyes watering and I dont want him or anyone else to see me like this. Even though Jacob is nothing to me it still hurts to remember what he did to me. I cry because I remember those days when I dreamed about us as grown up and We're married and have a great house and life. I could have had that...

But I dont have that, I dont need it anymore. I start to walk away fairly quickly and walk into the hallway. No one seems to care to look at me and I dont care either. I go to my locker to get out my Biology book and put my binder inside. Im taking big breathes to stop the tears from slipping down my face. I look at my mirror thats in the back of my locker. "Dammit!" I whisper when I see tears going down my face. I quickly wipe them off with my jacket sleeve. I look normal now right? I think Im better.

"Leah?" I hear someone say my name. I close my locker to see Bella Swan standing behind me with her books and binder in her hands. "Yeah? I ask while swinging my Navy JanSport over my shoulder.

"Hi Im Bella." She says, i think she's waiting for me to realize something like "Oh this is the bitch who stole my boyfriend! Lets kill her!" But I dont give that reaction. Instead I play dumb and pretend like she's another girl. "Um well I was wondering how E-" she said but was cut off.

"Bella! There you. are. " Jacob said while throwing his arm around her and then realizes who she's talking to.

"Well I have to go okay?" I say before walking away. I notice that there are no students in this hallway anymore. They're probably at that stupid assembly that was for 'school spirit' this morning. Yeah a couple of kids ditch that.

I can still feel Jake and Bella stairing at me and then I see Edward walking down the hall. He makes a huge smile on his face and I then know he saw Jacob and Bella in the background. "Hey beautiful." He tells me before picking me up and I have no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist and Im looking down at him. He then Spins me around and I fake a giggle. He stops and leans in to kiss me. Bella and Jacob are far enough to not see every detail of our kissing so we just kiss with our mouths closed but make it look like we're french kissing.

"Lets go somewhere private." He tells me as he puts me down and grabs my hand and we run down the hall on the left where Bella and Jacob cant see us. We stop running after a while and just talk.

"Hey so my mom wants you over for dinner tonight Clearwater so your coming later. Its gonna be awesome! I have that new game, Left For Dead 2! We can play it and other games!" He tells me. Edward is such a guy around me! But I think its cool that he doesnt think of me in any other way.

"Okay but I have to go home for a while just to check on the house. Maybe I could come over a hour or two after school ends?" I ask while we both are walking anywhere. "Oh yeah thats fine. Want company? I could use another new episode of that show we watched last night!" He says and I feel like laughing because its funny that Edward Cullen likes the show Awkward.

"Sure." I say while we walk.

"Well Catch ya later." I say while walking to my class.

"No its insane if we think Leah should run us out of you own house. Besides she isnt even loud." Jacob says while grabbing the Xbox control.

"AH! EDWARD!" They both heard that. Embry quickly looks at Jacob, but he is still playing the game. Embry then looks at Jacobs hands gripping the control a little too tightly.

"Leah!" ***Sqeak* **Embry looks at Jacobs hand, grip went tighter.

" ***SQEAL* **AHH! THATS-UGH!" Leah screams. 'Damn! What am I doing wrong to not make a girl scream that loud?' Embry thinks to himself. Jacob is now on the verge of breaking that control. They start to hear Leah's bed sqeak vigoriously and Leahs screams and Edwards yelling. "_oh my god!_" Leah says. "Leah! I CANT BELIEVE MMM!" Jacob has had enough of hearing Leah and Edwards sexual moans and jumps up from his seat and asks Embry if they can go get some snacks from the Gas Station down the street. Jacob grabs his jacket and Embry grabs his car keys. Jacob silently prays that the couple will be finished by the time they get back.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAH POV:<strong>

"AH! EDWARD!" I yelled and jump from the bed. "I cant believe you just put a ice cube in my shirt!" I start jumping around the room while edward laughs at me. The ice cream falls to the floor and i look at my vanilla ice cream cone and I smash it into Edwards face and shirt.

"Leah!" He yells while jumping from my sqeaking bed. He looks at me and I stick my tongue out at him. Edward then tackles me to the ground and lifts up my white tanktop and shoves the chocolate ice cream he has onto stomach. A lot smears on my white shirt. I queal from the coldness and yell "AHH! THATS-UGH!" and I shove Edward onto the bed again.

I climb away from him but he grabs my leg and am shocked from his hold on me and say "_oh my god!"_ and grab the whip cream quickly and spray it into Edwards hair. I start to run the ice cream through his hair as if it were shampoo. "Leah! I CANT BELIEVE MMM!" Edward started but I shoved a big marshmellow into his mouth. I then then bolt down the stairs to the kitchen and Edward soon follows with the whip-cream can in hand. We then hear a car engine start and we both walk to the window and see Embry and Jacob driving away. Were are they going? Im standing there in confusion then suddenly Edward goes crazy.

"Hahahaha!" Edwards the first to laugh. "What?" I ask.

"Leah, they heard the whole thing. You and I fighting. Now that I look at it, it sounds like we were.. you know?" Edward says. I think about everything we said back there and I brust out laughing. Edward seems to know why Im laughing and joins in. So now we're both sitting here dying from laughter.

"Hahahaha Leah you said 'AH! EDWARD!' and I yelled out your name when i jumped from the bed! And you said "AHH! THATS-UGH!" hahahahaha im going to die!" Edward says between breathes and leaning on the kitchen island.

"Hahahahahaha and the grand finally? Your "Leah! I CANT BELIEVE MMM!" " I mimic Edward. We werw about t o go into the front room until Edwards cell phone started to ring. "Oh, Its my mom." He says while answering it.

"Hey mom." Edward looks at the tabletop listening to her. "Um no Im at a friends house. Dinner? Uh no not today." He then looks at me then back at the counter top. "Yes she is. Okay mom. Okay love you too bye."

"what was that about?" I ask.

"My mom just called and said she made the dinner and wants you over now. Come on lets go."

"Oh yeah, I totally understand. I think I would feel a little out of place if I went." I answer honestly. I glance at the clock and it says 4:34PM

"So just change and we'll be set." Edward tells me. I run up stairs to get on pants and a clean shirt. Edward washes his hair while I'm still getting ready. Once I'm set I run down the stairs to a waiting Edward. I grab his coat and walk him out. right when we open the door Embry pulls into his driveway. We pretend not to be looking. Im standing on my porch stairs when Edward turns to me while he's standing on the cement. "Okay Babe, I have to go now." He says He then moves in to kiss me. I start to instantly put my hands on his shoulders and kiss him back. He then snakes his arms around my lower back and starts to drag me while we're still locked in a kiss.

"Maybe I can take you with me." he says while his lips are still on mine. I force a giggle and pull back. He's stopped dragging me by now and we're in the middle of the yard now.

"I cant go with you, Babe." I say. He then kisses my neck making me look up with my eyes closed. "Sure you can." He says while switching sides and bites the other side of my neck. Most likely giving Embry and Jacob a view. "Fine but only for a while." I say and he pulls away giving me one last quick peck. "Okay so hop on." He says while he bends his knees and jesters for me to get on his back. "Hahaha fine." I say and I hop on while he walks to the car and puts me inside.

"Okay so is it bad that Im nervous to meet your family?" I ask him while he's driving out of town.

"You shouldnt be scared but I am going to have to introduce you to my parents as my girlfriend before things start to go back to them that we're dating."

"Okay." I say. I turn the radio on and notice that a The Killers CD is in and i gasp and switch to my favorite song.

_Because it shines on me and you, in the back_

_uh huh I cant crack_

_We're on top, we're on top_

_Its just a shimmy and a shake_

_uh huh I cant fake, we're on top_

Im singing and Edwards laughing until he sings along with me.

We pull up to the house and Im nervous.

"Um Edward I dont want to go in." I tell him but he just grabs my hand and walks in. "Mom! Im here and I brought a important guest!" edward says and then I see a red headed woman come from the kitchen. She's gorgeous and smiling until she see's Edward holding my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay review or else Im going to take a month to upload the next one! And I know there are some fans that have read my story and are not reviewing. I know who you are! Lol:D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Leah where are you! Ive been waiting in my car for 15 minutes! We were supposed to walk together into school!" Edward says. I jump up when I realize I over slept.

"Oh god Im sorry Edward I over slept!" I say while jumping out of bed and scrambling to my closet and get a pair of clothes. "I'll come pick you up. Be ready in 10." Edward says before the line goes dead. I grab my yoga tights and pull them up my legs. Im about to put a big t-shirt over my head but then I remember Edward telling me that I have to start dressing with more fashion to get noticed more. I groan before dropping the shirt and grabbing the Forever 21 bag and setting it on my bed looking through the clothes for something to wear. I pull out a button-up and throw it over my head and grab my wedges and head to the bathroom.

Im in and out in seconds with Liquid eyeliner on and my bangs braided back. I grab my binder and Im set.

I hear a honk outside when I walk down the stairs. Perfect timing! I rush out of the house with my stuff and Edward hands me a jacket. "You left this in here." he explains. "Wow Leah you look great today!" Edard says which make my cheeks heat up a little.

"Thanks but I dont know why your so shocked. You were the one that came with me to the mall to get all new clothes." I say while Edward drives away from my house.

"Yeah but it seems different." He says. "Also I have a surprise for you this morning."

A surprise? "Why do I have a feeling Im not going to like this surprise?" I ask. "Because your probably not." Edward tells me but keeps looking on the road. I dont ask because I dont want my day to be ruined yet.

We get to the school 5 minutes later, once we pull in there are a ton of students starring at the car. Showtime. Edward gets out and walks around the car to my side and opens my door for me. I kind of like the attention.

"Their all looking at us more than usual." I whisper. Edward smirks. "They're looking at _you._" He says before putting his arm around my shoulders. I laugh a little. we walk into school and like usual everyone stares. Some girls glare, some guys gock, but most of all Edward has that _You wish you were me_ smile on his face. We turn the corner to where Jacobs locker is. I was hoping that Jacob wouldnt be there because it would be a little awkward but just my luck, there he is. With Bella Swans back against his locker and him leaning in and kissing her lightly. I feel Edward tense up. Poor Edward, he's still in love with Bella. I take my right hand and reach over to hold onto the hand Edward doesnt have on my shoulder. I squeeze his hand to let him know Im here for him and look up at him. He looks down at me and I smile. Edward smiles back and I kiss him. I dont bother to look Jacobs way to check if he saw.

We get to my locker and I open it and start to put everything in. Edwards behind me holding my waist while students pass by to stare. We small talk about silly things that make us laugh.

"Do you want to put your stuff in my locker? Like your Chemistry folder and football bag?" I say as he rest his head on my shoulder. "Wow you want me to move into your locker now? I think this is moving to fast Leah, I dont think Im ready for that just yet." He teases and I laugh and nug him.

"Well I know your lockers too full for you to put your football bag in there so Im just being nice and offering but nevermind." I say and Im about to close the door.

"Wait! I'll put my stuff in there he says and I laugh. He puts his stuff in and the bell rings.

* * *

><p>JACOBS POV<p>

Red folder, Red folder. Where is my red folder? I look everywhere in my locker to find it. Great now I have a huge mess. Leah used to organize it for me because she knew I used to never find anything.

"Babe, what are you looking for?" Bella says to my left. "Oh um my red folder its my geometry folder." I say.

"You mean the one right there?" She points at the bottom of my locker. There it is, sticking out right infront of me. I grab it, yup my red folder. I open it up and look through it and find a little yellow Sticky note appear.

**_I hope you do great on your test_**

**_Jake. Remember, your amazing._**

**_Love Leah_**

**_PS: I love you_**

Leah. just last month she wrote me that note. She always used to do that. Stuff notes in my pockets, textbooks, folders, and even rap little notes around my pencil when she would find out I had a important test and I'd read them before for good luck. I feel my stomach sink thinking of that day. The one when I broke up with her, the last time I actually spoke to her.

**"Jake, I never want to go home." Leah sighs and lays down on the bed of my pickup. Her hair flows around her and her skin glows gold under the moonlight. She looks relaxed and comfortable. Unlike me. My hands are sweating, my muscles are tensing and I dont know how to act normal right now. I have the speech memorized in my head.**

**" After this, high school, going out of Forks, its just me and you against the world. Everything I've ever dreamed of." She looks from the stars to me. I make the mistake of looking into her eyes. Their full of love and trust.**

**"Jake are you okay?" Her eyebrows pull together turning into concern, She sits up and is facing me now. She takes ahold of my hand in my lap.**

**"Leah, your too good for me." I touch the side of her face. "Ive been thinking and I think we've grown-" I say and I see Leah tense up. She looks at me like she knows whats going to happen next. She leaps off the pickup and is standing towards me. "Are you breaking up with me? I'm-I-How-. You even gave me a promise ring Jake." She raises her left hand to show me the silver band with a heart on it and our names engraved on it. I flinch. "this is..." she tries to go on but her voice begins to get a little uneasy. She's about to cry, I've only seen her cry once and that was because she was laughing so hard. Leah wasnt the crying type. Her eyes are glossy. "I trusted you with my heart Jacob...Just go on with the pitch. No wait dont go on.." She looks to her feet on the ground and her hands in her jacket pockets. "Why. I want to know why." She whispers.**

**"I just think we grew apart. I want different things." She scuffs. "Who is it." She whispers. My eyes grow bigger. "Leah there was always just you!" I stand up.**

**"We both know how bad of a liar you are Jacob. Who. is. it." Leah stands her ground starring at me 4 feet away.**

**"Bella Swan." I croak out. I feel my eyes water. "Bella? My dads bestfriends daughter? Thats just great." Leah looks up into the sky taking a deep breath. "Leah Im so sorry I didnt mean for it to happen like it did! Her dad was always over for the football game and she started talking to me in my room and then we kissed. It was is the first time but then we started hanging out more and more until we got attached." Her tears start to flow now. Leah doesnt look at me. Flashbacks start to flood my head. Our first kiss after the middle school dance, Leah and I cuddling at the movies, me sneaking through her window. Seeing a sleeping Leah on her pillow and her waking to me. The time I gave her that ring. Those moments I loved. Those moments Ive now broken, I cheated on Leah. I just threw away our relationship since 7th grade. Seeing Leah crying infront of me makes my eyes water and Im crying.**

**I take those 3 steps to get to her and pull her into my arms. Leah then sobs into my chest, my arms wrap around her. "Im so sorry." I sob out, shut my eyes tightly, knowing this is going to be the last time Im ever going to be able to hold Leah this way. Her arms wrap around me and squeeze, she knows too that this will be the last time. Us. Standing here, wrapped into each others arms sobbing. All too soon Leah lets go and pushes me back. Her arms are on my shoulders and Im looking down at her, hands on her hips. She looks straight in my eyes.**

**"I hate you." She arms slide off.**

**"No." I hear myself whisper. my hands tighten on her. Leah pries them off and slowly backs away. "I loved you!" She whispers/yells. I then see her turn and run. **

"Jakey?" Bella looks at me with her brown eyes. I smile, Bella is amazing. Even though we've been dating for only a short while it's been great. I don't love Bella, well not yet anyway.

"What's that?" She looks to the note in my hand.

"Nothing, Babe." I stick the note along with the others at the back of my locker. I've been finding Leah's notes everywhere lately. I used to love finding all of them everywhere but now it just makes me think of how things ended.

"Jake, are you okay? You look sad." Bella touches my arm and I remember to put on a smile for her.

"I'm great, I have my girl with me. What can't be better?" I say closing my locker and move Bella until she's leaning on my locker and I kiss her repeatedly.

I hear someone say wow and I look over my shoulder to see what they were talking about. There's Leah with Edward Cullen. She looks fant…different. Leah wouldn't have worn those clothes or even those wedges. She's looking into Edwards eyes and I see him smile down at her in adoration. They look like they're in their own world. I don't like them together. I'm not saying that just because Leah's my ex, I don't care who she dates but Edward Cullen? It doesn't seem like he would be good enough for Leah. I know Bella thinks it's strange that her ex and mine are now a couple.

Leah passes with Edwards arm over her shoulder and they kiss.

"Jacob!" Bella says. I look back at her and she looks angry.

"Yeah?"

"Oh god, Im standing RIGHT HERE! And I see you gocking at Leah, in front of me! Ugh!" Bella slides away from me and walks away angry. "Bella! I was not gocking! Bella!" I guess Im not in her good graces right now…

**LEAHS POV:**

The first 4 classes flew by with guys staring at me, girls telling me I look nice or some are glaring at me in jealousy. Some guys saying hi to me who I don't even know. I think it has to do with being Edwards new girlfriend.

I have my headphones on and singing to a song. The halls are cleared because of lunch time. I put my binder in my locker so I don't have to carry it at lunch.

_And when it rains_

_Will you always find an escape_

_Just running away from all the ones that love_

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Oh here's your football bag Edward." I say and pick up his bag and hand it to while still looking into my locker. He still hasn't taken it. I take out my headphone. "Are you going to take it or what?" I look to see Jacob instead.

"Oh! Um I thought you were my boyfriend." I tell Jacob. I look behind him but notice no one there.

"Where's Bella?" I've never seen them apart. "Uh no she's in the cafeteria with her friends." Jacob seems almost as uncomfortable as me.

"Oh." I Don't know what to say. "Um so… do you need something?" We haven't spoken to each other since…well since that night we broke up.

"I just wanted to talk to you Lee." I freeze at him calling my by my nickname. "My name is Leah. Call me Leah, not Lee." I tell him. He looks down. "This talk was…yeah." I cant say it was nice, good or even fine. I close my locker door.

"So you and Cullen huh?" Jacob blurts out. Why is he even talking to me? "Yeah me and _Edward._ We're now a couple Jacob." He seems to notice I don't call him Jake anymore.

"So how did that ." Jacob asks. Crap! Edward and I never really discussed this part.

"We uh well. We met hospital! Yeah well I got hurt because my lamp broke in my room and it cut my arm and I needed stitches. You know how clumsy I could be. Well his dad was going to stitch me up and Edward was there to distract me. And well everything just went from there." Im pretty proud of myself for thinking of a great excuse.

"Jesus Leah you have to be careful! Hows your arm?" Jacob grabs my left arm to look for a mark.

"Its none of your concern Jacob!" I pull my arm away from him.

"Why are you really talking to me Jacob? You couldn't even look me in the eye when I was around and now your trying to check on a scar on my arm?" I know better then to not be curious why this idiot is even here!

"I don't know why! I just..I had to know how you were. The way we left off isn't how I wanted it."

"Just do me a solid and leave me alone Jacob! I have nothing to say to you. ever."

"Its everything okay here?" I hear Edward over my shoulder. He touches my shoulders. "I think you should be getting back to your girlfriend Jacob. She's probably worried." Edward says in a stern voice. Jacob looks at him for a moment them walks in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Thank you Edward." I say. "Also we met at the hospital when I cut my arm and needed stitches."

"Oh we did did we?" He laughs. We start walking to the cafeteria. "So whats the surprise?" I ask Edward.

"Well you know Alice Brandon right? The cheerleader? Well she really wants to meet you pretty bad, also she told me that cheer-tryouts are today and so I told her you'll be there."

"You did WHAT?" I yell at Edward. He stops and turns to me. "What? You can cheer right? Your in dance after all."

"No! I cant cheer! I cant even do the splits! I can only do a cartwheel! My gosh Edward Im going to kill you!" I say. "Not if you can catch me!" Edward says before running. "Get back here Cullen! I could totally catch you if I was wearing shoes!" I run after him in my wedges.

* * *

><p>"So how was try-outs? Do you think you made it?" Edward says while I get into his car.<p>

"Ugh Im hurting in places I've never imagined! God I think I kicked so high I was close to kicking myself in the head! I think I was a mess! I have no reason to believe I made the team." I groan as my inner thighs hurt, my arms are acheing and my stomaches soar from doing those hurkies. "Remind me again why Im trying out for the cheerteam?"

"Because it would make you more popular and thats what we need. We need to have you being the center of attention so Bella and Jacob will here about you constantly. I hope you made it." Edward pulls out of the parking lot.

"I hope I dont. Alice said that if I made it I would get a call and have to get my uniform at school tomorrow." Alice was really nice but a little bit too hyper.

"Leah your phones ringing." Edward tells me. "WHAT! NO! Please dont let it be Alice!" I say before answering the phone. "Hello? yes. Oh okay thank you bye."

We stop at a red light and Edward looks at me. "Well?"

"Your looking at your new Forks Spartan Cheerleader!" I say. "Yes! Leah this is great!" Edward hugs me and I laugh. I will admit Im kind of excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah Clearwater! A cheerleader! Who would have guessed? Well you know what to do. Comment! I really want comment from everyone!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess Whose back~ :DDDD My parents wouldnt let me right stories until I got my grades up and well I only got my grades up to a average so I wasnt aloud to write until summer. :( it was killing me! But i'll be here for the next two months so no worries! I love being back! WOOOOHOOOO! Hope you like the long chapter! I work a whole day on it without sleepingD:**

* * *

><p>"Leah will you please step out already?" Edward pleads from the outside of the bathroom.<p>

"No!" I pout. I can't believe I even agreed to this! Stupid Leah! Stupid, stupid Leah!

"Why not? You probably look great! If you come out I'll take you to Carvers!" Edward says in a sing-a-long voice.

"And you'll pay?" I say while popping my head out the door. Edwards leaning against the hall wall smirking at me. Ugh, he totally knows my weaknesses.

"Yes, you can get as much chicken strips as you want." He laughs. He tries to look in the bathroom but I duck in.

"Come on Leah." Edward speaks like he's trying to lure in a baby deer or something. "No one's going to make fun of you." I unlock the door. "That's it. You probably look great." I twist the door knob. "You look great in skirts." I push it open and step out.

Wow, the carpet is so interesting right now. Did we always have that light grayish color? I think I remember spilling coke right there. Maybe I can get it out with some club soda. It's been silent for a while. I look up to find Edward still staring at me. Well not me, at my body to be exact.

"Hey! Eyes up here!" I say. Edward jumps.

"Sorry but who knew you had some insane curves! And it fits you perfectly! This is totally going to work. Let's go to Carvers now." Edward starts walking down the hall.

"Wait! I have to change." I say and walk to my room. "Oh come on you have to get used to wearing that in public so why not start now?" Edward groans and follows me into my room.

"Alice said I can't wear it outside of school." I protest.

"I'll just call Alice now and ask her permission if you can wear it out just this once." Before I can reply Edwards already calling her. Ugh.

"Hey Ali I was wondering if-yeah of course I am- not I haven't ask I just assumed." I can hear Alice on the other line lecturing him. "Okay fine I will. Okay. I called because I was wondering if Leah can wear her uniform outside school today. Okay bye." I sit there waiting for the verdict.

"Get your shoes and we're set." Edward says. I groan and grab my shoes. Alice said yes. I make sure to bring a change of clothes.

"Wait it's raining!" I say when we're on the patio. "Yeah?" Edward says and we both look down at my sock covered feet. "Come on." Edward says while leaning down for me to jump on his back. We laugh and I call him my pony.

"So what's the game-plan." I ask when we get in the car.

"Hmm. Carvers, then ice-cream and maybe a late movie?" Edward asks. Sounds good.

"Wait what are we going to do with the time in between?" I ask. "Maybe we should go visit your mom!" I suggest.

"No! You guys like gaining up on me. I think she wishes you were her daughter or something, your all she talks about now!" I laugh.

Edwards mom intimidated me at first but from the second she saw me she hugged me hard and said how she's seen how I've changed Edward and how much she hated Bella. She's really nice to me. She even wanted to schedule a spa day for me, her and Alice.

"She's really great. You lucky to have a mom like her Edward." I smile while looking out the window. I can't say much for my constantly absent mom. Edward must have known what I thought because I feel him squeeze my hand in his. In a friend kind of way.

I get my shoes on in the car and I can hear my stomach growling by the time we're in the parking lot. Edward hears it too and laughs. Edward gets out of the car and runs to my side to open my door for me.

He hold my hand and twirls me. I laugh. "Just checking if your skirt is twirl worthy." Edward says. I laugh harder this time. "You know I'll let you borrow the skirt sometime." I say.

"Great i bought a shirt i think would match that." Edward adds. I nudge him and smile.

"So what movie should we see?" Edward asks while looking up the show times on his phone when we're seated on a booth. I lean in to try to see what's on. "Anything interesting?" I ask. I can hear laughing teens somewhere to my left. Another audience.

"Other than you?" Edward says and give a little pretend giggle. We lean in and share a long kiss, hoping someone notices us. I then grab his phone and look at the show times.

"Oh 21 Jump street! It sounds like a really cool movie and I liked the TV show." I say.

"You watched the show? The one from the 80's?" Edward looks at me with a odd look.

"Yes, its really good. I watch it on Hulu." I say. Edwards phone starts to buzz and answer it.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen its Leah." I answer. Edward tells me to ask her if he can stay out late tonight.

"Oh honey you can call me Esme! And I called to ask what your and Edwards plans where tonight."

"Oh actually I was hoping Edward could catch a late movie with me tonight? It starts at 12:15 to be exact." I say. Edward kicks me under the table and I kick him back. He keeps kicking me and I shove his foot away.

"Oh that absolutely fine with me. Carisle says hello dear." Esme tells me and I smile.

"Tell him I say hi." I tell Esme.

I look at Edward and he looks like he's nervous about something. I then notice someone come up to the table. I look to see Bella Swan staring at me, I give her a gentle smile.

"Im going to have to go honey but I've scheduled the Spa day for Friday after school is that good for you? Oh I have to go honey." Esme asks.

"Yeah spa day sounds great thank you so much. Okay Bye Esme." I say and Bella looks at me when she hears Esme's name. I'm off the phone by now.

"Hi Bella." I say. Edward mumbles the same. "Hi Leah, oh I didn't know that your on the cheer team." She says while looking at my uniform. "Oh yeah I just started last Friday."

"Is there something we can do for you Bella?" Edward plasters on a fake smile.

Bella looks back at Edward. "Uh yeah can I talk to you Edward?" She says.

"I'm on a date Bella." Edward says and reaches over to grab my hand.

"It's fine Babe." I say and Edward slides out. He goes to my side to give me a deep kiss before walking outside with Bella. I wonder what their talking about? I have the urge to sneak a look over the window but no doubt some people from school are watching me. This is probably a great time to go change.

I grab my bag and rush to the bathroom. Why do cute clothes have to feel uncomfortable sometimes? I struggle with the zipper to my cheer uniform but manage to get it off and slip into a blue blouse and cute poufy black skirt. Damn I left the flats in the car.

I hear someone come in.

"We came at just the right time! I can't believe Bella just stole Edward back like that from that Leah girl, on their date too! I mean that's what Diana told me anyway. I never really liked Leah and Edward together. She's not one of us. Jacob is freakin hot though! Maybe since Bella is done with him i can give him a go." I look through the cracks to see Jessica applying her shitty lip gloss and a girl named Renesmee fixing her hair. I scrunch my nose up in the thought of Jacob losing it to Jessica Stanley.

"And omg then Leah gets upset and dashes off god knows where! How embarrassing." Jessica says. She needs to shut the fuck up, now.

"Edward and I are still together Jessica." I say while walking out of the stall. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights right now. "I'm glad we feel the same way towards each other." I walk up to the sink and shove Renesmee aside to look at my makeup. I become bold and pluck Jessica's lip-gloss from her hand looking at the label. "Oh and between you and me, Jacob likes a girl with more cup size than you."

I take out my peachy-gold lipstick. Jessica gasps and looks like she's about to say something but I keep going.

"Oh and I didn't dash anywhere. I was just changing out of my cheer uniform. See you at practice girls." are my last words before tossing her lip-gloss in the trash and walking out. I expected Edward to be back by now but the table is still empty. I decide to play Stupid Zombies on my phone.

"Hey, Leah." I hear a familiar voice. I look behind me to see him walking over and sits across from me.

"What are you doing?" I ask and pause my game. "I just wanted to keep you company while I wait for mine."

"Jacob, if I wanted company I would have asked!"

"Come on Leah, what happened to us being such great friends when we were younger?" Jacob asks.

"You fucked that up when you cheated on me." I tell him. He looks somewhere else like I just said something taboo.

"About that. Leah I'm sorr-" He looks at me with those sad eyes again, as if it hurt him as much as it hurt me.

"**_Don't you dare say you're sorry!_** If you were so _sorry_ then you wouldn't have done it or even continued to repeatedly cheat on me! Sorry doesn't take back all the time I've wasted on you. I'm done with you, your dead to me!" I can feel my eyes watering and i curse myself for not being able to hold it back.

"Don't you have somewhere to be." I hear Edward say. Jacob looks like he wants to comfort me but cant.

"Uh yeah. Bye Leah." And get gets up and leaves. I take a couple of seconds to collect myself and Edward slides into the same booth seat to put his arm around me. I lean my head on his shoulder and fight the tears.

"We're taking our food to go okay?" Edward whispers to me. I don't protest.

* * *

><p>"So what happened to your leg?" Edward points at the inside of my right knee.<p>

"I bumph muhyshuff wif urling iyon." I mumble with my mouth full of chicken and French fries. God this is great. "What?" Edward tries not to laugh.

I take a gulp of my soda to get the food down before repeating myself. "I said I burnt myself with my curling iron."

I look at Edward and his eyes read concern. "Leah, you didn't do that on purpose right? If you did I know someone that could help you ge-"

"Whoa, no I didn't do it on purpose! I was curling my hair while sitting crisscross on my bed and watching TV and got distracted. I forgot about the iron in my hand and it burnt my leg." I explain.

"Oh okay. Sorry." I forgive Edward and continue to eat my food while Pandora fills the comfortable silence.

"So what did Swan have to say?" I almost forgot about Edward and Bella talking.

"Ugh. She was telling me how happy she was for me and wanted me to know that she's not mad about me getting together with you. I don't think this plan is working Leah!" Edward stresses out and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Not working? Edward she's just gave you her blessing! This is going all according to plan!" I bite into my chicken tender cheerfully.

"It is." Edward asks, he seems so lost.

I sigh having to explain it to him. "Okay. If she was okay with you dating like she says she is, she would have waited to tell you at school or even called or something but she just had to make a little scene of interrupting our "date" to tell you that she's happy for you. She's _totally_ still into you and she only told you she's okay with it is so she can get your reaction up front and see if your serious in this 'relationship'

You can see a light go on in his head and he sits up straighter. "I'm so stupid how could I not see it before? I told her I was happy with you and was telling her how you're the center of my world and what not. Now that I think of it I notice her get uncomfortable when I told her that!"

"You see! And then Jacob came over to our table and said how he misses us being friends like when we were younger! That means that he's starting to miss me and is thinking about me often!" I feel that little pride in my stomach thinking I'm starting to get to him. Crushing him will be so fun!

Edward and I start beaming in the car while eating. I look straight ahead at First Beach and admire the site.

"How cold do you think the water is?" I ask Edward. "Probably cold enough to get hyperthermia, why?" He asks while taking a drink of his soda. I give him a smirk until he realizes what I'm thinking. "No! No Leah! You're not going in there!" but before he can stop me Im already running out of the car towards the soft sand and icy water. I start taking off my jacket and shoes when I hear Edward running after me. I quickly take off all my clothes until I'm in my bra and underwear.

"Come on Edward! It'll be fun! You gotta get out of that plastic bubble you live in! You need to be more spontaneous, spice up our relationship!" I tease.

Edward stands there for a minute then mumbles something and starts to unbuckle his pants. I cheer and woo in excitement. The wind is freezing but nothing I can't handle. I grab Edwards hand when we're both in our undergarments.

"The only way it'll work is if we just run! Run!" And I pull him along. Edward starts to retreat when we get to the water but I pull him along until we're so far out that the waves almost gobble us up.

"You're insane Clearwater! Completely insane!" Edward shivers in the water and I laugh at his remark. "Whatever you love my insanity!" I tease.

I start splashing him and he threatens to dunk me under and I scream, plead and try to apologize but then it's too late and he pushes me under the ice water. I come back up colder than ever and he laughs. I start running after him and jump on his back while we both would be causing a scene if anyone was around to witness our little fight. I then look around just to check and I then see the one person I wish wasn't there. I stop running and look towards the shore. Edward catches up to me trying to dunk me under but stops when he notices I don't put up a fight.

"Do you know that girl?" Edward asks. As if on cue she yells out my name, telling me to go to shore.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I chant to myself. I feel Edwards hand on my shoulder and asking me what's wrong. Crap why didn't we just go to Second Beach or any other beach than this one. Why didn't I think this through! I mental face-palm when I remember Edward and I are in our underwear. Fucking great.

"Hey what are you doing here Leah?" She says

"Alila-chid with hokwat?" She asks me. Of course I'd be the first any only thing to ask.

"Tsalili." I tell her but she's unconvinced. Edward then realizes I'm speaking in Quileute and decides to go collect his clothes.

"Ah-Shipa?" She asks. I don't want to tell her about it but can't avoid the question.

"Over Chi-pa." I say. She nods and is less defensive now. I sigh wanting to stop this conversation so I speak about something else. Edwards by my side again with my clothes in his hand. "Emily this is my boyfriend, Edward." It feels so foreign to introduce Edward as my boyfriend. "Edward this is my cousin, Emily."

"How nice to meet you! Your the first I've met from Leah's family!" Edward has a genuine smile and seems excited to meet my family member. If only he knew what was about to come.

"Hi It's nice to meet you too! Leah never said anything about a new boyfriend! Well you should come around sometime to meet our whole family on the rez." Emily smiles that devious smile of hers and they shake hands. Dammit she doesn't need to invite him anywhere! Edward thanks her for the invite and says maybe.

"I really have to go but it was nice seeing you Edward and bye Leah." Emily says before walking back down the shore.

"Crap!" I say after getting my clothes on and Edward and I are walking to the car. "What so bad Leah?" Edward is oblivious of what just happened. We climb in the car and try to warm ourselves up.

"Emily's going to go off and tell all my family members about you now and this is so not good! My family elders are going to be so mad!" I say.

"Wait what's so wrong with going out with me?" Edward says defensively.

"My family is very strict. The Quileute tribe is starting to die down because of so many Quileute's having off-springs with hokwats. Or in other words, non-Indians. So my family tens to shun out the family members who aren't dating anyone with Quileute decent. My families racist, in other words. They can get along with non-Indians and like non-Indians as long as they aren't dating their kins. Now my mom's going to be angry at me for having the whole family know and now they're going to want to meet you to get the verdict." I say.

Edward sits and listens in silence and we'e both thinking it over. "I could handle meeting your family. I mean I have a lot of charm and promise in my future maybe I'll pass." He says and I smile at thinking he'd go through with my insane family.

"You know you're going to have competition with Jacob right? My family loves Jacob because he's full Quileute, nice guy, handsome and planning on staying close to home after high school so I'm close to family." I tell Edward. He shrugs it off and says he can beat him. Let's hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARDS POV:<strong>

I feel a tiny paw swiping at my nose. I open my eyes and see Stud blanking back at me and give a little meow. I then hear my phone buzzing from the bedside and sit up, having the little Toyger feline slide do my lap. I check the caller ID before answering.

"Why are you calling so early?" I groan out.

"Early? Man you wake up at 6:30 every day, its 6:47! Maybe a certain girl has to do with tiring you out?" I can hear Emmett's smirk from the other line. "So when were you going to tell me about this chick? I mean yeah I saw you two getting cozy all last week but I thought that maybe it was because you were finally going to score! So did you?"

I get out of bed and head to my closet to find a shirt to wear. "Did I what?"

Emmett gives a dramatic sigh." You know! Bumping uglies? Knocking boots? The horizontal tango? slapping skin? The bump and grind? Swapping juices? Fornicate? Gettin Jig-" Emmett tries to go on.

"Whoa okay stop! No we haven't, sorry to disappoint you but I'm still a virgin, and so is Leah!" I think...

"Aw man you gotta lose it sometime I mean you're the only one out of all 3 of us who haven't done it yet!" Emmett reminds me.

"Well sorry if I didn't want to give mine up freshmen year at a Homecoming after party or while my parents were in Hawaii like you too!" I say. Bella and I decided to wait for the right moment, well mostly Bella. I was ready for quite a while but she wasn't so I never pressured her.

"Fine, if this "Leah" girl isn't just a piece of ass to you then why haven't Jasper and I met her yet?" Emmett says matter-of-factly. I haven't introduced Leah yet because I was waiting to see if she would make the cheer team then present her to everyone, you know because then she would be more excepted.

"I guess because I just asked her to be my girlfriend this Saturday. I didn't want to introduce you to her as my "friend" or something. That'd be lame." I say.

"Very true man. Well I better meet her today dude!" Emmett says. He acts like such a girl sometimes. I tell him I will and hang up to get ready. Once I'm dressed and ready I call Leah.

"Hey Leah I'm coming to pick you up, are you ready?" I ask. Stud's ears instantly perk up when he hears her name and comes swiping at my pant leg.

"Yeah I'm ready I meet you here." She says and I hear music in the background. "Hey Leah? Someone wants to talk to you." I say before picking up Stud and telling him Leah's on the other line. He then starts meowing non-stop while Leah coo's to him and he starts to purr and tries to rub against the phone. Leah laughs and says she can hear him purring. Stud is my 4 week old Toyger kitten my uncle gave me last week (**Pic. on profile)**. Stud was extremely shy and would run from me but then when Leah came over he was hiding under the bed and she started talking to him for the longest time before he came out to meet her. Ever since then he's been a big baby to everyone, especially Leah.

I hang up and leave Stud in his bed where he plays with his tiny toys. I get down stairs, grab a granola bar and juice when mom hands me a banana, tea, and crackers. I look at her puzzled.

"It's for Leah. She's going to need energy for her first day as a cheerleader!" mom says all giddy. Leah came over yesterday and they talked about the week and Leah told her about her becoming a cheerleader. Mom was once a cheerleader so she knows how nervous Leah is.

"Oh okay I'll give her them. Thanks mom!" I say before rushing out the door. I get to Leah's right as she's locking the door. She's wearing her uniform with her cheer jacket; hair curled and bangs back, with her new blue bag she got at the mall. Leah does look great today and our schools navy blue and gold look amazing on her. She looks cute with the blue and gold ribbons pulling some of her hair back.

"Hey I need some help." She says when we get into the car. "Yeah sure with what?" I ask. Leah starts taking off her jacket and turns to show me she couldn't zip the back of her cheer uniform.

"Oh okay. Lets just move you hair." I say. I gently brush her hair aside and she shivers. My iphone decides this moment should have a theme song and the song _Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop_ by _Landon_ _Pigg_ would be a great choice. I feel my hands become sweaty.

_I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you_

I hold the zipper that's low on her back, slowly zipping it up. I gulp when I see her blue bra in the back and slow down a little. Her bronzed skin perfect and silky.

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

I look up to Leah and she's slightly looking over her shoulder with her breathe labored and her eyes clothes. It's getting hard for me to breathe.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
>I wanna come too<em>

I zip her up all the way and she turns to me. I stare into her eyes and she does the same. Is it just me or are we getting closer? Her naturally pink lips seem so appealing right now.

_No one understands me Quite like you do  
>Through all of the shadowy corners<br>of me_

I can feel her gentle breath on my face and she can probably feel the same. We're too close for it to be considered friendly. Her eyes flutter closed and I slowly close mine too.

_I never knew just what it was  
>About the same coffee shop I love so<br>much  
>All of the while I never knew<em>

I feel the slightest touch of her lips, almost a full kiss when we hear a phone ring. We both jump and pull apart. I clear my throat and Leah shuffles to find her phone.

"Hi Alice. Yeah I'm on my way. Yes I'm wearing it. And the jacket. Okay, I'll remember okay see you at school. Bye." Leah says. I start driving and we rise in silence. Once we pull into the parking lot I notice Leah tense up. Im about to climb out of the car before she grabs my hand to stop me. "Wait. I'm nervous, Edward."

Hearing her say my name stirs something in my stomach. Seeing Leah nervous is strange because she's always acted tough and now here she is with a mini skirt and ribbons in her hair, nervous. "You look gorgeous Lee. Everyone will be knocked dead." I say. It seems to calm her a little. "Besides, I'll be by your side when you need me." She looks at me and I give her a reassuring smile and she returns it. "Okay I'm ready."

I get out and run to open her door. We step out and almost instantly there are eyes on us. Well mostly on her. We walk inside with my hand left arm over her shoulders. I notice guys checking her out and girls starring in shock and envy.

We then turn to the left to go to her locker. I see Black down the hallway with Bella. He hasn't noticed us yet. I stand straighter and pull Leah closer, being proud to have her by my side. I tell her that she looks great and she blushes. I look Blacks way and I see him talking to Bella, leaning his right side on the lockers but stands when he sees Leah. He can't stop looking at her and has a look of confusion but in awe. Bella then turns to stare too. I choose this the right moment to peck Leah on the cheek. She looks up and smiles again. I then glance again at Black and his eyes narrow at me shaking his head.

"Alice says she wants to meet up at your locker." She tells me. We small talk while we pass by.

"So how's the new attention?" I whisper to Leah when she's at her locker.

"Its both exciting and scary." She confesses. A group of guys pass by starring shamelessly at Leah's ass, whispering to each other then she looks at me and they see her face and seem shocked.

"Who are those guys?" I ask Leah pointing to the group walking down the hall farther. They all seem to be native.

"Oh them? They're Jacobs's long-time friends. They used to be my friends too but I haven't spoken to them since Jacob and I broke up." Leah looks down sadly. I'm guessing they used to be her best friends.

"I have to wear this all week because its _spirit week!_" Leah says the two last words with a girly voice that makes me laugh.

"Say it again."

"What? No." Leah's embarrassed now and I try to convince her to do it again when we walk down the hall. My arms hurting from walking with Leah under my shoulder so we settle with holding hands. She gets out her phone and starts listening to music and I pull on her other ear bud to listen. I like listening to her music because it's all alternative, something different from what I'm used to. The song changes and we both laugh. I start singing to her while walking.

"I threw a wish in the well

Don't ask me I'll never tell, i looked at you as it fell

but now you're in my way" I make dramatic motions and Leah starts to laugh harder. I twirl her and she laughs. I'm starting to dance silly singing again and Leah joins in.

"Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy! But here's my number so call me maybe!" We sing but Leah has to stop because she's laughing too much. Her face turns red and she's laughing so hard she can't breathe. I'm laughing too and she's trying to say she can't breathe.

"Breathe Lee, Breathe!" I say while putting my hands on each side of her face. She's still laughing, it looks like she's dying to breathe and finally she takes a much needed inhale and I start up again.

"Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy! But here's my number so call me maybe!" She laughs again but not like she did before.

"So is that how you guys met!" I hear a familiar voice say. I look over at my locker and see my friends standing there all watching us.

"Hey guys. I want you to meet Leah, My girlfriend." I say while letting go of her and putting it around her waist.

"Oh you already know me Leah." Alice beams.

Jaspers the first to introduce himself. "Hello Leah, Im Jasper Hale. Very pleased to meet you." He says with his southern accent that makes every girl swoon. Leah shakes his hand and says hello.

Emmett's next and I can tell he can't contain his excitement. "Welcome to the family!" Emmett says before sweeping Leah into a bear hug, lifting her up and twirling her. Jasper tells him to be gentle. Once Emmett puts her down Leah straightens her uniform. "I'm Emmett McCarthy and this is my girlfriend Rosalie." Emmett tells her and pulls Rosalie up front.

"Babe. Say hello and get to know her." Emmett mutters. Rosalie always a bitch about everything.

"I don't want to know her." She says.

"Good because I never asked you too." Leah shoots back. Everyone's shocked. No one has ever taken Rosalie up for a challenge. It's silent for a moment.

I look to Leah and I see that she's standing her ground like a lion, fire in her eyes. Rosalie steps up, expecting Leah to back down. They look alike with their uniforms on and white shoes. A minute passes as she knows Leah won't move she has a smile on her face. "I think we might just get along." there's a sigh of relief among everyone. Rosalie and Leah relax and walks back to my side. My back against the locker and Leah's back is leaning on me while my arms are around her waist.

"How'd you guys meet?" Emmett asks. Everyone seems as interested. "Oh well Leah being extremely clumsy was at the hospital getting stitches after she accidently cut herself cooking and she's not fond of needles so my dad called me in to talk and distract her while he stitched her up." I say. hopefully I got all the facts straight about Leah telling me that's what she told Black.

"Aw, how romantic!" Alice sigh and I laugh a little.

"Okay. Question time!" Emmett says while cracking his knuckle and we all groan while Leah seems confused.

"You don't have to answer anything Leah." I say. "He's going to ask really personal questions quickly and expects for you to answer every one of them."

"Ever tried peeing standing up?" Emmett starts

"Yup"

"Ever been with a women?"

"Nope."

"Whens your period?"

"The end of every month."

"Spit or swallow?"

"Swallowing is nutritious." I look down quickly to think she's insane for answering any of these!

"Are you in love?" Emmett smiles thinking he's got her there.

"Maybe." Leah says. Nice save. I hug her pretending to appreciate that answer.

"Number of sex partners?"

"Zero."

"Most erotic dream?"

"Edward had me-mmmm." I'm quick to cover her mouth. It seems like everyone else wanted to know that answer too.

"Aw come on Edward, you're thinking it too!" Emmett whines. "Yeah, I'll ask her later in private!" I say and everyone laughs. The bell rings. Rosalie tells Leah to sit with us at lunch before Emmett and Rose leave to class.

"They must really like you." I tell Leah at her classroom door.

"I hope so. I don't want to screw it up." She says. I see Bella walking down the hall.

"Okay I better go but a kiss goodbye?" I ask Leah. She looks at me weird but then hears the footsteps and understands. She gives me a kiss. She pulls away but for some reason I kiss her again. My hands go to her hips, pulling her to me. I feel her hands on my back and neck pulling me in. I don't remember pushing her to the wall but before we know it she's sandwiched between me and the wall. I hear the late bell ring and it pulls us back to reality. I pull away from Leah and we both look confused and our lips swollen and red." I should go inside." She says.

"Oh right. See you after." I say before kissing her forehead and stepping back to let her walk inside.

I look around to see no one in the halls. I try telling myself that I only took that kiss that far to make Bella jealous. It has to be the only reason. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Im so happy to be back! Summer has arrived and that means as much time as I want for my stories!OMG! So excited for the new chapters to come!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

My first 2 classes were a breeze. But there were a lot of guys looking at my legs and girls telling me they didnt know I was on the cheer team. The breezeness between my legs was a little uncomfortable but I think Im starting to get used to it. A couple of guys saying hello and giving me nods as I pass them in the halls. I start walking to Biology listening to my music like usual when I see them, turning the corner and coming my way. I make a swift Three-sixty the other direction but it's too late.

"Leah!" I hear Paul yell out. I take a deep breath before turning around and facing my ex-friends with a fake smile.

"Hey. guys." I say when the whole group is in front of me. Quil eyeing my legs, Embry judging me in his head. Paul, Seth, the twins and Jared looking at me like Im a alien.

"It feels like forever since we've all seen you. Whats up with that?" Paul says.

"Well its not that hard to pick up the phone and call me." I say to them all. Every one of them look anywhere but me,knowing I have a point.

"Well how've you been?" Quil asks, as if they dont already know.

"Ive been great." I reply. what is it that they want exactly?  
>"So your dating that Cullen dude now?" Brady says. The guys used to make fun of Edward when none of us knew him.<p>

"Yeah Im dating him now."

"What happened to you? You've changed completely." Seth asks the one question thats been lingering in their heads.

"What are you talking about?" I try to avoid the question. Now my uniform feels embarrassing to wear.

"Oh come on Leah. Since when did you give a shit about school spirit!" Paul says. "And wearing skirts." "And curling your hair!" "and wearing heels or dresses!" Everyone else puts their opinion in.

"If you dont like it then don't talk to me!" I get angry now trying to walk through them.

"Thats not what we mean't! We're just saying that everything you've hated is now what you've become!" Embry says.  
>"Well maybe I wanted a change!"<p>

Why do I have to have the worst luck ever? Oh right because Im Leah Clearwater. I walk into Biology with Edward and we sit at our usual seat in the back of the class talking and teasing each other minding our own business when Jacob Black walks through the door. I knew Bella was in this class but fate just had to screw me over and add Jacob into the mix! Better yet, after the teacher was done telling us about Jacob transfering into our class he decides that we need new partners! You'll never guess who my partner is. Yeah, Jacob Freakin' Black! I see Bella glance my way in concern probably thinkinv Im going to try to take Jacob away from her.

"Shot me now!" I groan to Edward and he chuckles. Edward ends up getting paired with Mike Newton and Bella's with a nerdy girl.

"I better go to my new seat. But Give him hell, hot lips." Edward says before kissing me and getting up to sit with his new partner. Since when did we start coming up with couple nicknames?

I take out my Biology book and get up to get the worksheet up front. "Wait, I got you one!" Jacob tells me when he walks up. We sit down and he hands me the paper.

"Thanks." I mutter not really in the mood to talk to him.

"Anytime. Okay we need a funnel, test tubes,sodium bicarbonate, acetic acid, sodium cloride. Remember that one lab when I accidently spilled Sodium Cloride on your shirt and-" Jacob goes on.

"Dont." I stop him.

"What? What'd I do?" He looks at me clueless.

"Dont try to bring back old memories, you may think that those memories were _so_ amazing but I dont so just shut up and let it go." Jacob always tries to be that nice guy everyone likes but I'm tired of him trying to make me forgive him.

"So its a crime for me trying to be friends? Im trying SO hard Leah! So hard to fix this!" Ive seen Jacob mad before, fustrated, and even pissed off but never angry. Not like this. I try to not let that scare me.

"Then stop! Stop trying to fixing something thats broken!" I argue trying to look as intimidating as he is.

"So your saying that your broken?" Jacob says.

"No! Im saying that we're broken! So broken that we can't be put back together, or go back to the way things used to be!" We're both turned towards each other equally angry ready for a war.

"So you just go off and change into this shiny new barbie doll I dont recognise anymore?" He says staring at my uniform and my ribbons in my hair.

"Is this what its about? Me changing? Sorry I couldn't have stayed the Leah you once knew! What'd you expect? You could leave the old Leah, go off have your fun and come back thinking I'd still be there waiting for you?" I feel the heat go to my eyes, my vision starting to blur. I see something in his reaction to what I just said. He did think he could just go back to me and have me just waiting there for him.

"You're so god damn selfish!" I hiss at him.

* * *

><p>Biology class was tense from that point on. Jacob and I didnt speak a word to each other. I would have thought with all the arguing every person in the class would have heard us but when I looked up everyone was doing their own thing, going by their own agenda. Which I was thankful for. The last thing I need is for it to go around school that Jacob and I had a blow up.<p>

"Okay girls we have a pep-assembly tomorrow so lets practice our cheers! Emmett, Edward? Your going to have to leave." Alice tells them.

"Okay Alice! Bye Leah I'll be here after practice to take you home."Edward tells me and kisses my forehead, nose, then lips. Alice pushes him out the door and the girls start telling me how cute Edward and I are. Two hours later Im all sweaty and tired of practicing our cheers and my arms hurt from always having to raise them.

"Girls I think we're ready for tomorrows pep-assembly!" Alice shouts and everyone starts bouncing and squealing. Alice dismisses us from practice and I try to be the first one out the door but no such luck.

"Hey Leah, welcome to the team! You look like a natural out there!" A girl with blond hair tells me and 3 other come walking up getting to know me.

"So you and Edward Cullen are a item now?" One asks. All the others look interested in hearing my reply.

"Yeah we're dating." I say with a smile.

"You guys are great together!" The blond one tells me and the others agree. after they say their goodbyes I start picking up my metallic blue gym bag (That Edward got me) and started for the door.

"Hey Leah!" Cant't I just get out of this gym!

"Hey Alice." Alice and I walk out the door and into the stormy weather.

"Woah its freezing out here! I hope it gets better by tomorrow."Alice tells me."Well how do you like the cheer team?"

"Its great! I can't wait for tomorrow!" I lie. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach just thinking about the assembly.

"Oh theres Edward! I'll let you go, Bye Leah!" Alice says before walking to her Prius.

"I want to kill you!" I yell through the wind to Edward when he's opening my door for me.

"Me? Why?" He asks when he gets in.

"Because! This is your fault that I'm sore in places I didnt know existed!" I tell him. Edward laughs and his phone starts ringing. He talks the whole time we're driving to my house and finally gets off when we arrive.

"Okay my mom told me that she wants you to sleep over at our house tonight with the horrible weather and all." Edward says.

"No its fine, I've stayed home in worse." I try to tell him.

"My mom also said if you say that then she wants me to stay here to spend the night." He says.

"Well I guess your sleeping outside then." I tell him.

"Oh come on Leah! Can't I sleep in the house?" Edward wines. "Its not like I haven't slept on your bed before!" This is true, he always falls asleep on my bed when Im studying or reading.

"Fine but no hogging the bed." I tell him. We decided to make a stop at his house so he can get his clothes and stuff. Right when I step into the house I hear a little bell ringing and the little kitten comes running down the stairs.

"Studs!" I greet the kitten while picking him up and he starts a full fit of meows.

"He's such a big baby!" Edward says while tickling his belly in my arms. "I'll go get some things and we'll be on our way." Edward charges up the stairs to his room while I play with Stud.

He meows to get down so I let him. Stud runs up the stairs to Edwards room a minute later he comes walking out with a paper in his mouth struggling to walk without stubbling.

"Come on Stud, you can do it. Run!" I encourage him and he starts going faster down the stairs. He finally makes it down and into my arms. I take the little crumpled up paper and see that little cresent slobber spot from Studs mouth.

"what's this?" I ask him and I read the title._ Leah and Bella_ it reads in Edwards handwritting. I try to read it but right when I finish the title Edwards going down the stairs and I shove it into my back pocket instead.

"You ready?" Edward asks with his bag in his hands.

"Yeah lets go."

* * *

><p>"Ow!" I react to the splash of hot water on my skin.<p>

Edwards quick to check my hand. "Are you okay?" He says whipping away the water.

"Yeah Im fine, it just stings a little." I tell him.

"I knew I couldn't have let you go on spagetti patrol."Edward says blowing on my stinging hand.

"Well you can't expect me to let you do everything right?"I tell him. He smirks and goes back to making the sauce.

"Okay I think we're done." He says 5 minutes later and we gather the plates and glasses putting them on the small wooden table.

"I can't wait to dig in!" I say as we both fill our plates and pour some tea. I'm in the kitchen getting forks and spoons when the lights flicker followed by the whole power in the house going out.

"Leah?" Edward yells from the dining table.

"I've got this." I tell him and feel my way around the kitchen to find what Im looking for. I bring it all to the table and a minute later we have candles as light.

"Very smart." Edward tells me.

"Thanks. Oh sweet jesus this tastes like heaven!" I moan in delight when I take the first bite of my spagetti. Edward and I end up talking about anything and everything having a great time.

"So how are we going to survive?" I tease Edward when we're done with cleaning everything up.

"Oh come on, not having power in here cant be horrible, its freezing in here! Is that my breath I see?" He breathes out and I see a very faint hint of cloud.

"Lets go to my room." I tell him while bringing the candles and walking up the stairs. I get to my room and set the candles on my night-stand and Edward followed rubbing his hands together and blowing into them. I can't say I'm not freezing either because my teeth are chattering.

"That little sheet isnt going to keep anyone warm." Edward tells me while pointing to my single thin blanket.

"I'll go get more."I tell him and go down the hallway to the closet and pull out 2 thick blankets with tribal designs on them and take them back to my room to find Edward has already changed into his pajamas and laying in my bed trying to keep warm.

"Here, nice and soft." I throw the two blankets to him and he quickly ajusts them to make layers of warmth.

"Im going to change into my sleeping clothes so look away." I tell Edward and he throws the blankets over his head. I change into my sleeping shorts and a t-shirt.

"Kay, Im done."I say and Edward pulls the blanket aside letting me jump in. I shiver once inside, Edward hugs me and I instantly sigh feeling our body heat mix.

"I hate Washington right now!" I shiver between me and Edward.

"I know how you feel." Edward says.

"If someone told me last month that I'd be cuddling with Edward Cullen i would had probably laguhed and told them hell no." I tell him. Edwards eyebrow turn in.

"But now?" He asks, paying close attention to my reply.

"I like it. Here, with you. It feels normal." I say, I hope it doesn't sound too cheesy, because we're friends. Right? I keep looking at him and Edwards starring at my lips. "We..should get some sleep." He says and he probably right.

"Yeah, dont want to be tired tomorrow." I say and we let go of each other. I lean to blow out the candles and lay down, both of our backs facing each other. What was that? Why did we say that? Well it was mostly me starting something but he made me continue. Why didnt he kiss me? Is there something wrong with me? No, I shouldn't be even thinking about us kissing. Forget it Leah. I'm almost positive Edwards thinking about what just happened right now like I am, I just hope he doesn't think that it will ruin anything.

I shift a little trying to get comfortable and out hale a breath.

"Fuck it." He says and I turn to him. Edward flips back around to face me.

"Edward whats-" Is all I get to before his lips attack mine and his hands pull my sides to him. I dont fight or complain, just wrap one arm around his neck and the other on his shoulder blade wanting him closer. He climbs on top of me and His hips settle between mine. "Leah." His whispers give me chills. He kisses my cheek and down my neck biting a little which makes me moan. Edwards fingers lift my shirt up a little and brush against my skin. Edward goes back to my lips and I can feel his hands slowly sliding up my stomach, unsure if its the right thing. I use my right hand to go on top of his left on my stomach and slide it higher, letting him know I want this. Edward moans and his hands go even higher to my boobs and I gasp.

"Leah, your amazing." Edward tells me. I kiss him harder and start at his neck, sucking and biting just like he did. I find his spot behind his ear kissing and he gasps getting hold of my t-shirt and pulls up. "Yours too." I breathe out and I pull his shirt off and throw it to the side along with mine. I feel his 6 pack, loving the feel of them. We're going too far but I dont care, not right now. I flip us over so Im on top now, kissing Edward while we grope each other. Minutes later there's no clothes left and Edwards over me again, both ready.

"Wait." I quickly say before we can start anything serious.

"Condoms." Edward sighs out, realizing what we needed."I didn't bring any because this wasn't my intention when I was thinking of sleeping over." He says. I feel antsy and erritated that he didn't bring any but I should be happy that he wasn't thinking about that tonight.

"Well I dont have any either, I didn't think I'd need one right now. I've never..." I trail off, feeling my cheeks heat up telling Edward that I'm a virgin.

"This would have been your first time?" Edward says looking down at me, his fingers brushing my hair back.

"Well yeah. Jacob and I never got to that part, I wasn't ready with him." I tell Edward.

"But your ready right now." Edward says.

"Yeah, It feels right, for some reason." I speak honestly. The moon comes out, shining some light in the room. I can see Edward now, He's studying me.

"You would really want me to be your first?" he asks.

"Yeah, I trust you enough to think you know what your doing." I tell him. Edward stares again. He makes a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and leans down to kiss me and pulls away again.

"I'm a virgin too Leah." He's a virgin? The Edward Cullen, is a virgin? Mr. Popular? No way! Edward see's my expression and explains.

"Bella and I never had the chance to do it. Not even close." He says. This gives me a lot to think about.

"So you would have let me be your first?" I ask. What does this mean?

"Yes, If it could be anyone, It would be you. At least then I know that it would be a good thing." He tells me. I think us losing it to each other wouldn't be a mistake.

"But we can't keep going without a condom Leah." He tells me and kisses my forehead. He's right, we cant keep going. Not tonight anyway. I lean up to kiss him again and we decide to put some clothes back on so we're not tempted but left the shirts out. That night we did other things but not the actual sex. Things with Edward are just so natural that I dont know where this leaves us.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARDS POV:<strong>

I wake up to my phone's alarm going off, I gently pull my arm out from under Leah's head and run across the room to my pants and get my phone out. The floor feels like ice. I stop the alarm and run back to bed with Leah. I think about last night and us going to 3rd base, I thought I might regret it in the morning but I don't. When I'm with Leah it's like everythings okay. I look to Leah sleeping. Her cheeks are rosy, her lips so plump and pink and her eyelashes so long making her look strikingly beautiful. Leah's gorgoues even in the morning, no wonder girls hate her.

I get my phone and take a picture of her, not wanting this moment to fade. She starts to shift and I quickly put the phone away before she finds out about the picture. I move to my side and my head resting in my right hand. Leah's eyes flutter open, looking around the room then settling on me.

"Morning." I say.

"Morning." She says back smiling and stretching.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask.

"Best sleep I've gotten." She tells me. I can't help but wonder if it had to do with me being here.

"And you?" She asks.

"Amazing." I answer honestly. Leah looks at the blank clock then turns to me to ask the time.

"It's 6:30." I tell her.

Leah sits up and the blanket almost falls off her chest but she quickly catches it. "Can you get me my uniform over there?" She asks, pointing to her cheerleading uniform neatly folded on her drawer.

"No you come modest?" I tell her. Last night should have gotten us past modest.

"Fine." Leah says and throws the blankets aside getting up, her back bare with her long black hair swaying the different ways, her cute butt in sleeping pants. She picks up the uniform and walks back to the bed. She looks to me.

"You see, I knew I would be a distraction if I went up to get it myself." She says. I didnt notice until now but I've been starring at her chest the whole time. She grabs her bra and tries to put it on.

"No, not the bra!" I tell her. She laughs and asks me to hook it from the back. Telling me I need practice.

"I dont understand why these have to be so difficult." I tell her after finally getting it on. Minutes later we're both dressed and I zip up her uniform.

"Don't we look great." I tell her when we're both standing infront of her long oval mirror, me in my football jersey and jeans, Leah in her cute uniform.

"Yeah, we look like a real couple." She says. I kiss her cheek before we head down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAHS POV:<strong>

Ever since last night Edward and I seem to be more comfortable around each other, we act different now. Almost like we've taken something to the next level, I just don't know what. And last night was one of the bests of my 16 years of living. Jacob and I never came even close to what Edward and I did last night. I end up thinking about last night a lot, replaying it in my head. Would we really have done it if we had a condom? I think so.

"Leah! Geez, Ive been calling you forever! We're up." Rosalie tells me. I get up from the stands and follow the team out to the middle of the basketball court getting in my position.

I search the football team Edward and he's watching me, giving me a thumbs up telling me to calm down. I smile, feeling at ease. And to his left is Emmett followed by Jasper. Emmett looks at me and waves excitedly. I smile back.

Alice turns around asking if we're ready. My hearts beating extremely fast and Alice turns around getting in position. I put my head down, getting ready. The music comes out and my nerves brush away and I just enjoy myself dancing to the music the same as the other girls, smiling. Thers a couple of jumps and flips. The finally comes and Rosalie and I are on different sides of the court getting ready. She nods and we both start running once in the middle we both do a flip, the crowd cheering. I quickly run to my group for the end pose. The crowd cheers and I can't help but smile. I don't dare to see Edwards reaction, too embarrassed to see what he thinks. The team runs to the side and we're all excited and talking to each other telling everyone how great we were.

Soon Edward takes the mike saying how great the cheer team was but is staring at me the whole time saying it.

"So whose going to beat La Push on Friday?" He yells. Everyone in the could yells Fork High getting everyone fired up. Then the lights go out. I hear some screams and everyone talking, Alice is clapping in excitement next to me. Why would she be excited?

"We're having some technical difficulties at the moment." We hear someone on the mike say. A minute later there are white decreative lights on the middle of the court and Edward standing in the middle of them with my favorite colorful daisies in his hand. I then realize the lights are spelling out something. I stand on the stands and see that it says _LEAH, HOMECOMING?_ I instantly smile.

"So Leah Clearwater, will you be my date to homecoming?" Edward says into the mike. I run to him in the middle of the court and kiss him. The whole crowd starts cheering and I hear some 'Awes' and cat calls. When I pull away Edward looking down at me and I smile.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Anything for you." He tells me. We walk off the court and the principle takes the mike.

"Aw look at the two love birds! So sweet but now back to the assembly."

Alice runs to me. "Oh my gosh, now we can all go shopping this weekend for our dresses!" She squeals and Rosalie laughs. Today is now my favorite day. Edwards still at my side holding my hand and I turn to kiss him one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>Took me a while to write this but I'm happy with it! Next chapter will be up next week! Review though or no next chapter! I dont want to be writting a story that gets no reviews, or else theres no reason to write it! By LOVE U GUYS!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I hate biology, not because of the science that we have to do, that stuff is easy. No, i hate it because of Jacob. He doesn't know when to shut up! He just talks about anything and everything! Totally avoids the fact that I told him in the very beginning not to talk to me, he just does anyway.

"So what'd you do yesterday?" He asks while I'm measuring the sodium Cloride in a test tube.

"Practice then Edward." I try to say little as possible. Then I see Jacob tense up next to me. Oh crap, he probably thought I mean't I 'did' Edward!  
>"No I didn't 'do' Edward, I just went to his house after practice!" I explain not wanting Jacob to think I mean't sex. But sex with Edward doesn't sounds so bad...<p>

"Oh okay, that was kind of a wierd answer." He says.

"Yeah its not like me to talk about 'that' and by that I mean sex, which doesn't mean Edward and I have done it because we haven't!" Im rambling now. "I'm going to shut up now." I focus myself on the lab and Jacobs not saying anything.

"Well Bella and I haven't done it either just to clear the air." He says.

"**OOkayyy **lets focus on this assignment and shut up." I tell him. I'm done with the paper and hand it to him to copy. I take my binder out.

"New binder?" He asks. My old one used to have pictures of Jacob and me,we decorated it together. But now my new one is filled with pictures of Rosalie, Alice and me in our uniforms, Ed ward and I kissing at the pep-assembly and another with Studs, Edward and I.

"Uh, yeah. Friends and boyfriend." I say. He nods and goes back to copying. I take the paper that Stud gave me the other day, finally getting to read it.

_Leah and Bella_

_Leah-_

_1)hilarious_

_2)hot-headed_

_3)dorky_

_4)beautiful_

_5)argue a lot_

_6)comfortable around her_

_7)dont have to worry_

_Bella_

_1)first love_

_2)together for long time_

_3)cheated_

_4)constantly worrying about her when together_

_5)needy_

and thats were it ends. What does this mean? Edward doesn't want Bella back? If he doesn't want her back then does that mean he's going to break up with me? Well we were never together to begin with so is he going to end this 'fake relationship'?

* * *

><p>"Hey did you hear? Your the new talk of the week, even topped Laurens new highlights which are horrible by the way." Rosalie says when she see's me walking down the hallway.<p>

"Really? All good I hope." I say while trying to hold my books.

"Of course all good. Mostly along the lines of how Edward asked you to Homecoming. It was_ so_ sweet! I wish Emmett asked me like that." Rosalie sighs.

"How did Emmett ask you?"

"He decorated my car with flowers and painted homecoming with a question mark on the wind shield. It got all runny though from the rain, but I guess its the effort that counts." She shrugs and some of her blonde hair falling off her shoulders. As we're walking I notice a lot more people calling my name saying hi. I give a polite wave back and keep walking with Rosalie.

"That's cute!" I reply. Jacob never asked me to homecoming in such a big way like all the popular kids did. Last year I wasn't even sure if I was going until the day before homecoming Jacob asked if we should eat dinner first. I then had to quickly find a dress for the dance that night.

"So we're taking my car tomorrow when we go to Seattle for shopping. Give me your address so I can pick you up." She says getting out a pen and ready to right it down on her binder.

Usually I would give her my regular address but my house probably isn't like the houses Rosalie and everyone else lives in.

"Uh actually just pick me up at Edwards house." I tell her. Rosalie's eyebrows lift and gives me that 'knowing' look.

"Its not like that!" I nudge her and she laughs. "Me and Edward jog in the mornings together, get your mind out of the gutter Rose!" I tell her and we joke.

"Aw look our girls are getting along Edward!" Emmett says when he see's Rosalie and me walking around joking. We walk up to them.

"Hey." I smile at Edward and he kisses my forehead. I couldn't help but wonder if he kissed me because he wanted to or because he had to. I turn around and lean into Edward while his arm wraps around my shoulders, getting comfortable.

"So me being on the Homecoming Commity I got to print out the Homecoming Ballets and guess whose all on here." Emmett pulls out a small paper out of his back pocket and hands it to Edward.

**_Homecoming Nominees-Juniors:_**

_Alice Brandon & Jasper Hale_

_Lauren Hepton & Mike Newton_

_Rosalie Whitlock & Emmett McCarthy_

_Jessica Stanley & Eric Yorkie_

_Leah Clearwater & Edward Cullen_

"Oh my god Edward! We're on here!" I gasp and Edward holds me tighter.

"Damn right you are!" Emmett says with a smile. I look at the paper in amazement. Never in a million years would I have thought of being on the homecoming Ballet.

"This is so strange!" I whisper into Edwards ear over my shoulder. He makes a breathy laugh and kisses me. For some reason that kiss caught me off guard and I end up gasping. Edward smiles and kisses me again, this time a little longer.

"Time to go Rose, leave them to it." Emmett says. They leave to the cafeteria.

"I can't believe we're on the ballet!" I tell Edward.

"I know! I'm kind of proud of us, that means we're popular enough! I hope we don't win though." He says.

"Why?" I look to my right to look at him.

"Because then that means we can't be nominated Prom King and Queen." He says. Does he think that we'll still be pretending to be a couple by then? That is kind of far considering its only October. I just nod and agree.

"How'd you know about the flowers?" I ask him.

"I guessed because of your room." He tells me. It makes sense, my bed has colorful strips on it and my desk is green while my chair is red and night-stand blue. "I was hoping you'd like them. Alice has been bugging me non-stop about asking you to Homecoming in time so you guys can shop together but it took a while to plan." He tells me.

"It was amazing by the way. I think every girl here's willing to drop their panties to you more than usual right now." I tell him. I see a slight tint of lust in his eyes when I mention panties, he's most likely thinking of last night again.

"That's got me thinking." His warm breath curls around my ear sturring up that same feeling from last night.

"I'd _love_ to know about what your thoughts are." I seductively rank my nail up his arm which is around my waist.

"I could describe it to you. Im _very_ good at description." He tells me. How does he know how to get me just where he wants me? Hot and bothered.

"Then explain away." I turn around in his arms to face him. He lets his right hand let go of my waist and it brushes my hair back over my left shoulder, exposing my neck.

"I'm thinking of you, in my room. Wearing nothing but a bra followed by underwear. I'm still undecided if there's lace overing them." He leans into my shoulder,whispering those words.

"I think there should be lace over them, sexier look." I tell him. Edward groans, making that feeling in my stomach stronger.

"I think so too. You in lace, sexy as hell. Waiting for me, and only me. You walk over to me and push me against the door turning me on more than you know." He kisses my jaw. "You kiss me until I get restless and change positions with you against the wall. I snap off your bra it falls to the floor giving me a gorgeous view of your breasts again." I can see this happening in my head and i don't even realize it until now that I'm massaging his abs. Edward moans and leans in, only a centimeter away from a kiss. "I really wish these uniforms weren't a one piece. Two piece gives better access." And thats when I wanted more. I smash my lips against his, my hands tangled into his perfect hair and his clamping around my waist making no space in between us.

"I'm done, please lets ditch this place and go back to my house!" I offer him.

"I would love that but your first time isn't going to be at your house just because we couldn't make it amazing." He tells me while his forehead is leaning on mine.

"Lets not forget it would be your first time too. Which turns me on even more." I try to lure him in by kissing behind his ear again.

"Sssss...Don't make me take back what I just said Lee." He looks like a tortured man, trying to do the right thing.

"Ughh. Fine, but you can't keep making me turned on and not follow through! It's like me wearing a see through dress and not letting you touch!" I whine.

"Don't give me another visual to use in privacy later!" He groans out and I giggle. 8 minutes later after we're done playing we decide to get food and meet up with everyone else at the table.

"Where were you guys?" Alice asks when we're seated.

"Oh just, around." I shrug it off but I know Edwards smirking next to me.

"There's a party tonight, after the game. Its at Mike Newtons house." Alice tells everyone. Edward explained to me about making appearances to make our popularity ongoing or something. So tonights party is a definite yes.

"Can you drive me home to get a change of clothes after the game?" I ask Edward before taking a bite of his sandwhich in his hands.

"Yeah, and go right ahead and take a bite Lee." He the end of the day I'm already tired and dont want to cheer at the game in a short skirt in the cold rain. Well I don't mind the rain at all actually.

I mope over to the field where others from the team have already arrived.

"Hey guys." I great some girls and they say hello.

"Hey Leah, you excited for the game?" Rosalie asks.

"Yeah but a little tired." I tell her honestly. fast-forward to the game starting. The whole towns on the bleachers even some standing around, well what do you expect from people who live in a small town. Personally Me, Jacob and the guys never went to the games. They said it was more for the popular people. Oh how the times have changed.

So far Forks is winning and I see Edward out there working the hardest. I try not to catch his eye sometimes, not wanting to distract him while he's in the game. The teams doing the usual chant to the crowd and thats when I see Bella arrive with Jacob. I fumble a little from shock. _Jacob hates football? What's he doing here?_ Right when I think that I see Jacob look at me. I look away trying to focus on other people in the crowd but I can still feel his hard stare on me. Alice whispers next to me that she notices Bella's boyfriend eyeing me. I wonder if she knows Jacob and I used to be together. Probably not. I tell her she's exaderating and ask her about Jasper which has her talking about him instead.

5 minutes before halftime I see the guys come up the ramp with nachos, popcorn and cotton candy. Now something is definitely up. The squads taking a break so I get my towel and waterbottle to dry off. Unfortunately the cheer bench is right in front of the bleachers and the guys are leaning down lookin at me.

"What." I say when I know they're staring. I glance up and they all quickly look elsewhere.

"why are you guys here?" I ask annoyed.

"Oh so you think you own the game too. You have a bigger head than we thought!" Brady scuffs.

"Hey! Dont forget I can still kick your ass you little shit! I don't care if I'm wearing a skirt, I'll get you!" I point a finger his way and he backs away from the railing. Good, now they remember who their dealing with.

"So you gonna answer my question or something?" I tell them.

"It's a lovely night to go out Lee." Seth says. Everyone looks at him like he's dumb. Its close to pouring out here with major winds.

"We just wanted to know why you love coming here all of a sudden Leah." Collin shrugs. Thats goes another lie.

"How you guys are just pilling on those lies arent you?" I scuff. It's like I'm an outsider to them now. "Well I like it here so much because I have a boyfriend out there to support and I'm a cheer-lead-er! Cheerleaders go to games." I clarify.

"You being a cheerleader is such a joke Leah! You don't fit in with those people!" Paul says gestering to the field.

"And I don't belong with you guys either!" I yell. We all know its true. Me being friends with them now that Jacob and I are over puts them in a tight position.

"Who are you trying to prove Clearwater? Your just too stubborn to be with Jacob again." He says, the whole pack stops moving when he brings up Jacob.

"How bout you go find Kim and try to get back together? Oh right she's dating your cousin again, so you can stop bringing up Jacob and I's past and shove it." I tell him off. I take one last swig of my water and walk back to my squad.

I see Edward with his team and looking at me.

_You okay?_ he mouths my way. I give him a thumbs up and smile.

* * *

><p>The last few seconds on the clock were the most fun. Everyone was amped, Forks and La Push were tied until at the last moment Jasper passes to Edward and he ran all the way making a touchdown for Forks. I remember screaming like a girl jumping up and down while everyone runs to the field. I'm one of the last to make it to the crowd lifting Edward up and cheering. Once he was put down I heard him asking everyone where I was. The football team was pulling me through the crowd to Edward.<p>

"Oh my god that was AMAZING!" I shout when I get to him. He gives me a big hug and I gladly return it. We kiss and act like the usual couple.

Edward and I are in the car driving to the party now. I have my gym bag at my feet getting out of my cheer uniform and into a blue dress.

"Wow, maybe I shouldn't take you to the party. Too many guys wanting to steal you away!" Edward teases me.

"Shut up." I laugh.

When we pull up to the house I already see the dim lights and hear the music from here. I've never been to a party like this. I mean Jacob and I have been to house parties but it was always thrown by people on the rez and not the popular kids, so this is new territory.

"Okay, never take a drank from anyone but me, Emmett, or Jasper. You never know who could have drugged it." Edward sets out the rules.

"Got it."

"Don't dance with other guys but me." He points his finger at me. "Of course not! I would only grind on you!" I say earning a smile.

"Good reply." He says while giving my nose a tap. "And lastly, do not get caught in any pictures. Last thing we need is you getting expelled because you were caught at a party."

We get out and Edward holds my hand while we walk to the door. I ring the bell and Mike Newton appears greeting us into the crowded house. I'm sweating by the time we step in and it smells like alcohol and smoke. Edward leads me to the kitchen where I see a big tin keg. He poors me a drink then himself. I take a sip and greet the taste of flat beer. I scrunch my nose but drink it anyway. Better than nothing. 20 minutes of walking around the house with every guy stopping Edward to talk and a couple of girls who are already drunk trying to throw themselves on him, we finally find our friends on the patio out back.

"Hey you made it!" Emmett says. Rosalie seems annoyed to be here but I don't know when she doesn't look like that. She's wearing a glittery tight dress with heels and Emmetts Letterman jacket. They both come and greet me with a hug and we talk about school,gossip, and what homecoming dress we're thinking of getting.

"I was thinking of getting a mermaid fit with a sweetheart cut, open back over the shoulder type look." Alice says. I have no idea what she's talking about but I fake it, making it seem like I'm a expert on whatever she's saying.

"I'm going to get another beer." I tell them and head off back into the house. I weave through the smokers, drunks, high people and perverts to get to the keg in the kitchen. I take a red Dixi cup and grab the spout. I try to remember how Edward did it when he got me a drink. I end up with a foamy cup and poor that down the sink and try again.

"I think I can help." A low voice says and a pair of muscular arms are in front of me. I step aside while I let the stranger take it away. He pumps the keg 4 or 5 times and then pours a perfect cup of beer.

"A cup of beer for a gorgeous girl." He says handing me the cup. I take a sip.

"Perfection." I smile.

"I'm James by the way." He says leaning on the counter and sticks his hands in his pockets. "Leah." I say.

"So you always this beautiful even in this humid house?" He says while occasionally looking away. He seems a little shy and blushes a little.

"Are you always this straight forward?" I slightly flirt back. What can I say? He's hot! His cheeks redden even more. "I also have a boyfriend." I add.

James seems a little dissapointed but quickly snaps out of it. "Well a little compatition won't hurt me now will it?" He adds.

"Only when I see something that so striking and interesting is when I go for it." He says hinting I'm the something striking and interesting. I kind of like guys flirting with me, makes me have a confidence boost. I stay for a couple of minutes talking to James and laughing. I put my drink down on a near by table for a second while reajusting my heel strap.

"So any siblings?" James asks.

"No, only child. My dad died when I was young and my mom never dated." I explain. James nods taking in the information and takes a sip of his beer.

"What bout you?" I ask.

"No siblings either. My parents never seemed to want anymore children other than me. But I do have a dog that I consider my brother though." He says and we laugh.

"Am I interupting something?" I look to my left and see a pissed off ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah, my life. So leave, now." I say. Jacob doesn't listen and stands right in front of James.

"Boyfriend?" He asks.

"Ex-boyfriend." James nods.

"Hey man, the girl wants you to leave so just do her some respect and walk away." James tells Jacob. Aw he put it in a sweet way. Jacobs nose is flarring with anger and I see him scunch his palms into fists. Not good.

"Why don't you go try to find some other girl to try to get into bed." Jacob says. He seems to become angrier by the second.

"Jacob! I'll leave him as long as you don't start anything! Jacob!" I try to push him away but he won't walk away.

"_Please__!_ You owe me that much!" I whisper and Jacob stares at me, trying to see if this is really what I want. He groans a 'fine' and I turn to James telling him I'm sorry and I have to go. Jacob grabs my hand trying to pull me away but only makes it into the living room before I finally rip my hand from his grasp.

"What the hell was _that _back there?" He turns around quickly to yell at me.

"That was me having fun and you not minding your own god damn business!" I shout.

"I was only protecting you!" He yells.

"Well dont! Stop acting like I'm still your girlfriend! In fact where _is_ your girlfriend right now?" I ask. I can tell by the slow reply that he doesn't know either.

"My point exactly! Now excuse me while I go pee. Or do you want to follow me there too? You know just in case I need some saving from the toilet plunger or something." I tell him. I turn away and walk up the stairs. I trip on a couple of steps and my vision blurs. Have I been drinking that much? I finally make it to the bathroom but I'm not thinking straight and my bodies not working with my brain. I sloppily shut the door and stand in front of the sink and stare at myself. I can't see myself but just a blur. My body goes slack and I fall to the ground. Then it's all black.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to gray walls and the sound of a piano. My head is killing me and I slowly try to pull myself up from under the fluffy sheets. They smell so good and familiar. I glance around the room and can't see much because of the blinds being pulled in. I then feel something flipnext to my hip and I look under the sheets to find a cute Studs sleeping in bliss. Aw he's too cute! I pull him up and next to my breasts to cuddle with and lay on my side. He meows annoyed that someone woke him but calms when he see's that its me and goes back to sleep, curling up into a perfect ball. I then look beyond Studs to see Edward sleeping. He seems so peaceful when he's asleep. Like nothing matters and all he's thinking about is his dreams. He always worries too much which makes him stressed out and I never get to see this face. I just lay here for a while watching Edward sleep. I don't even remember how long I've been laying there just staring but Studs gets up and stretches. He licks the tip of my nose and goes over to Edward and taps his forehead with his tiny paw. Stud lets out a couple of quick meows to get Edward up and finally he opens his eyes.<p>

"Boo!" He says and Stud jumps up like a black cat on Halloween. Edward laughs and Stud hisses and runs under my arm.

"Oh come on! I'm your owner, not Leah!" Edward says. I laugh.

"He likes me more because I dont scare him." I tell Edward. He shrugs it off.

"What happened Edward?" I ask. I don't remember anything after falling in the bathroom last night.

"I was hoping you'd tell me!" He says."I found you right as you were wandering down the upstairs hall and collapsed. You wouldn't wake up so I took you to my dad. He drew some blood test and found rohypnol in your system." He tells me.

"What? How? But I was so careful of where I put my drink!" I sit up quickly shocked. I've been watching Greys Anatomy since I was small so I know what Rohypnol means in the medical world. I was roofied by someone.

"You couldn't have been roofied when I gave you your first drink, it would have taken affect emidiately. It had to happen after you left to get another beer. Do you remember that far?" Edward asks. I try to think.

"Well I was having a hard time with the keg and a guy came to help me. His name was James and I was standing right next to him when he poured it so it _couldn't_ have been him. We were talking for a while then Jacob showed. He was pissed to see me talking to James and tried to start a fight. I ended up walking away with Jacob to make him stop. We got in another argument and I ended up storming away saying I needed to pee but I really just wanted to be alone. Thats when I started to feel it. I was tripping up the stares and by the time I got the the bathroom I blacked outand now I'm here." Edwards been listening to my every word. I know he probably suspects that James guy. I honestly don't think James did it. 1st of all because I never let my drank near him, 2nd of all he seems like the type of guy to not do something like that.

"Well whoever did it will be dead! I was so worried Leah! Everyone else was too. Rosalie especially. We all went to the hospital with you." He says. I feel bad now. I can see the concern in his face when he tells me this. By this time Studs is already out of bed and playing with his toys.

"I'm sorry. I need to be more careful next time." I tell him.

"I'm just really glad your okay Lee. I can't even think about what I would do without you here." Edward says. He spreads his arms motioning for me to cuddle with him. I lean into Edward and he sighs as if he's finally at peace. I know it took a lot for Edward to say those things. He's used to not having to show emotion and it makes me feel special to know I'm one of the few he genuinely cares for. We stay in each others arms for a while, just loving each others company.

In the back of my mind I'm trying to think of what could have happened last night. Later when I check my phone I notice a million texts from Rose and Alice but theres also an unusual one as well. I got a text from a Unknown number.

**I know what you did last night.**

I get the shivers. What did I do? Was it something horrible? Now my stomach sinks and I'm worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Very long chapter to me! Man I love writting! Review! I write for my reviews because the reviews tell me that someones actually reading it and I don't want to be writting a story that no one would read. It would be a COMPLETE waste of time and effort so thats my reason for writting for reviews.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Been working on this for a looong time! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Do you think this dress makes me look too pale?" Alice asks walking into my dressing room in a short black dress. At first I would scramble to cover myself up but I then learned that being part of shopping with girls is you can never be shy or modest. Alice has been in and out of my dressing room a million times and each time sporting a different dress.<p>

"Well, yes kind of. I think you should go with a lighter color. Besides black is for funerals and old people anyway." I be honest.

"Your right! I love shopping with you! You give a true opinion and not just telling something I want to hear!" She says. Rosalie comes in right as she's saying this.

"Hey! I tell you the truth too!" Rose says. She's looking at herself in a purple gown through the mirror. Alice scuffs.

"Yeah but she isn't mean about it!"

"I think it's stupid how the homecoming dance is the week after the actual game!" Rose groans.

"It gives us time for more shopping!" Alice has a point and Rose and I both agree.

"Can you zip me up?" I ask either of them while turning around and holding my hair up. Alice holds the bottom of the zipper while Rose zips it up. We all turn to look in the mirror. I scrunch my nose seeing myself in the dress.

"Floral doesn't look good on me." I say while running my fingers over the fabric. They both agree and help me out of the dress.

"So do you have any idea who slipped that stuff in your drink?" Rose asks.

"Uhh, no. I have no idea maybe I was already too drunk to notice." I sort of lie, but not really. I know James seems guilty but I know for a fact it can't be him because he was across from me when I bent down to fix my shoe. I would have seen him lean over, and he would have to at least made 3 steps to get to me. I don't want to speak about James with Alice and Rose because I know they will be quick to judge. I had my thoughts on Jacob doing it but that quickly dispurse because if he drugged me then wouldn't he stuck around to wait for me to collapse and then do whatever it was to drug me?

"I've never seen Edward so worried in my life! I mean I've been there when that Bella girl's gotten hurt and needed medical attention and Edward would rush her to the hospital, but man. The look on Edward's face last night was beyond worried!" Alice tell me. Rose agrees too. I try to picture a beyond worried Edward like they're describing but I come up empty.

"We were all worried, Emmett was almost crying in the waiting room! I could have sworn I saw him shed a couple of tears." Alice recalls.

"Im sorry for worrying you guys!" I apologize to them. Alice and Rose forgive me and help me into my next dress. I fumble a little but they help me.

"Thank god Edward found you when he did!" Alice sighs. That brings me back to the annonymous text I got this morning, did I really do something while I was roofied? But Edward said he found me down the hall from the bathroom, that couldn't have been enough time for me to do something stupid. The room gets quiet when they zip me up. I turn to look at them and it seems like their silently arguing. They instantly stop when they see me. Rose zips me up and I fluff the dress up.

"Soo...hows Edward?" Rose asks.

"Uh he's fine, why?" I answer. Alice face palms herself and Rose laughs.

"No I didn't mean how he is right now. I mean, _how_ is he?" Rose tries to get me to understand but she's just sinking me deeper into confusion.

"I dont get it." I tell them. Rose gets fustrated and just blurts it out. "How is Edward in bed!"

I'm shocked at first, not knowing how to answer this. Do they know Edwards a virgin? Does he want them to think we're sexually active? He never went over this with me! I'm not prepared for this! Maybe I should just tell them the truth, for once.

"Edward and I haven't had sex yet." I wait for them to reply. Their eyes go as big as pans and Alices mouth drops.

"What? With the way Edward been happier I would have thought he was getting some!" Rose says. Alice hit her. "What? Its true!"

"Don't get me wrong Leah, but the way you guys are always so handsy I just assumed that you were doing it." Alice tell me.

I blush feeling shy now. "I've never done it, I think Edward and I are just waiting for the right moment." I shrug. They nod their head in understanding.

"Well how far have you guys gone?" Rose asks.

"Um 3rd base?"

"Good. Your getting there. And when it does happen call us for advice! We're good with this stuff, we'll guide you." Rose points her finger at me, I can see Alice behind her agreeing. It's nice to know I have someone to talk to about this stuff.

* * *

><p>"How was shopping?" Edward asks when he lies down beside me in my bed.<p>

"Honestly? Not what I thought it would be." I tell him.

"Oh no, what'd they do?" Edward worries now.

"No it isn't something they did but more of what I was expecting them to do. I thought it was going to be really girly and a bunch of OMG's and pink. But it was fun, like having a sister." Alice and Rose are really great, they act different away from school as if they don't need to prove anything and are comfortable.

"Oh thats a relief. I thought you mean't it was horrible." Edward says.

"But they kept barging in my dressing room at any time like it was nothing." I state, which got getting used to.

"Very hot." Edwards voice is deeper now, more scratchy and sexy. He turns to me and his blue eyes are even brighter if thats possible. The way he's looking at me makes my stomach fill with butterflies and my heartbeat excelerate. He has no idea what his stare can do to me. I feel a little bold and scoot closer to Edward, closer than a friend would.

"But do you know what the most _unbearable _thing about today was?" I whisper to Edward, witching between looking into his eyes and at his lips. I have my hands on the buttons of his white shirt and I ever-so-lightly bite his bottom lip and tease him, pulling away. Edward asks what it was anciously.

"When I was at Victoria Secret," Edward groans, Obviously aware of what that store is exactly. "I was trying on this set piece" I've started unbuttoning his shirt now and he seems facuated with me. "And all I could think about was you. In there with me, and what you would do to me. Tear off everything I had, which wasn't much, and you have your way with me against the door."

I have his shirt fully unbuttoned and massaging his abs.

"Shit Lee, I can't hold back." He groans. Edwards stare makes me want him even more if thats possible.

"Then don't."I whisper against his lips. Edward crashes into me, crushing my body with his on top and we heat up. Like the horny teenagers we are, we're already in our underclothes within 3 minutes.

He snaps off my bra and something floods back into me. Its dark but I remember someone tossing my bra off to the side, landing on the floor somewhere in that dark room. Then I flash back into reality and its Edward again, and daylight. Not dark and shallow like what I just saw. It must have been a dream I had months ago coming back to me or something.

I refocus and kiss Edward back. He's only left in his pants and when I lean forward and touch the pants button, I flash back once again. Still in that same dark room but this time theres a shed of light coming from the moon outside the window and I'm fumbling with the persons button whose hovering over me. We're both breathing like we ran for a million years. I gasp from the flashback and pull my hand away as if Edwards button burned me.

"Whats wrong?" Edwards concern is obvious in his words.

"No, completely fine." I lie and pull him to fall onto me and we're back in the game. We're laying in my bed with Edwards pants still on and me in my underwear.

"Leah." Edward breathes when I wrap my legs around his waste. He bumps forward and back and its bliss. A minute later he's putting more power into it and everytime he crashes into me, I'm back in that dark room with someone doing the exact same thing with me, but the thing is the person in this dark room is a stranger, unable to see his face. Edward pulls back again and I'm in my room. I gasp everytime I get a flashback.

"Edward, stop." I manage to breathe out. This is too much, the flashbacks.

"Am I hurting you Leah?" Edward quickly asks pulling away.

"No, but I think we need to stop before we shed all our clothes off." I tell him. Edward gulps and his adams apple bobs back and forth.

"Your right, we don't want to get too far before we're really ready." He says and he laying back to his side of the bed shirtless and in his pants. I shake my head and grab my shirt from the floor. We lay there with my head on his chest watching tv and we both seem to be comfy.

All Sunday I kept having flashbacks. I walk down the hall and get a flashback of stumbling down Newtons hallway, as if Im drunk. Monday is today and I'm walking down the hall with Edward holding my hand.

"Are you okay?" This is the third time Edwards asked today. I lie and say I'm just thinking about Homecoming when really I'm not at all. He tells me everythings going to be okay and not to be nervous. I smile to make him feel as if he helped.

"Oh theres Jasper." Edward spots Jasper and Alice by her locker and he pulls me along holding my wrist. I then get another flash of being led down Mikes hallway again but this time a rough big hand is pulling me along. I don't know who it is but I know it's not Edwards hand in my flashback. It does feel familiar though.

The bell rings and Edward walks me to my english class like always.

"You seem a little distant Leah." He tells me.

"I know but I just keep thinking about the party and me being drugged." I confess.

"I should have been there for you." Edward beats himself up about it. I reassure him that its not his fault and to not let him live in regret. The teacher calls my name telling me to get into the classroom. About 20 minutes into class I ask to go to the bathroom. I've forgotten to leave my messenger bag in the classroom so i just keep it with me. Im walking down the hall whistling and twirling the bathroom pass in my hand and about to turn the corner when I crash into someone. I fall down hard taking the bolder of a person with me.

"Ow!" I groan out. I look to see who fell on me.

"Sorry Leah I didnt see you there." Jacob says. Looking at him on top of me makes me flashback to that same dark room thats been haunting me since Saturday. I'm laying on a bed in the dark with a guy over me, his breath fanning my face in a intimate way. I flash back into reality and Jacob looks at me for a long moment as if we need to talk about something.

"Get off!" I say and he snaps out of it and gets off of me. I dust myself off and continue on my way to the bathroom when I hear Jacob say something.

"What?" I ask, not hearing him the first time.

"I said I wont tell anyone. I didnt tell anyone." He says.

"That you fell on me? Thanks." I scuff.

"No. About the party and what happened." He shows a bit of anger.

"Us arguing on the dancer floor isnt much of a secret Black. Everyone saw so no need to keep a secret about that." What does it matter if a million people saw Jacob and I argue on Newtons Living room/Dance floor.

"Really Leah? Your just going to ignore what happened? Are you that ashamed of me that you pretend as if it didnt happen? It happened and ignoring it isn't possible." He says. Jacob storms off angry befor I can even argue.

What was that about? God he's insane. I get to the bathroom and go into a stall. I flush the toilet, get my bag and slide it onto my shoulder again. I open the stall door and see a picture scotch taped to the mirror. It wasnt there when I came in. I look around and inside all the stalls but one seems to be there. I step closer to the picture and I see myself. At the party. Only I'm stumbling in my heels, on the second level of Mikes house and someones dragging me into a dark room. I can only see a hand grabbing my wrist leading me. I'm obviously drugged in this picture. This is after I blacked out in the bathroom. I wash my hands and dry them before tearing off the picture from the mirror. I turn it over and theres something written in red.

_Ring a bell? All sluts should be outted. I'll be making a request soon, do as I say or regret it._

I turn the picture back over to examine the scene again. I look at the hand and notice a leather black bracelet on the wrist and a long scratch on the side of the hand. Who is this? Is this the person whose blacmailing me? I quickly stuff the picture in my bag and head out of the bathroom.

Edwards walking down the hall with me under his shoulder. I can't help but feel ashamed. I feel like I cheated on Edward but thats insane right? I mean its not like we're an actual couple, we're just friends who are pretending to be a couple and occasionally mix business with pleasure...Right? The photo seems to be burning a hole in my bag. Edwards talking about something but I'm not listening.

"What color coursage should I get you for homecoming?" He asks.

"Uh just get white. It matches with everything." I tell him. We're infront of our Biology classroom and we walk in. Edward kisses me and my worries seem to melt away with every kiss. His simple kiss turns into something more when I pull him back for more. Edward walks backwards still kissing me when he gets to his seat and sit in the stool pulling me into his lap. I bite his lip and now all my worries are forgotten. After a few minutes I hear a 'ahem' come from somewhere and I look to see Bella and Jacob standing there. Jacob seems to be looking everywher but me and Edward. I look to Bella and she's staring at my thigh. I look down to see Edwards hand on my inner thigh. I quickly remove it, giving Edward one last kiss and head to my seat.

A minute later Jacob appears in the seat next to mine and I shove my earbuds into my ears and pull out my notebook avoiding the world by writting a mini story I've created. 3 minutes later Jacob kicks me letting me know class started.

We have a vocab packet that Mr. Banner explains and of course by the time I stand to get papers Jacob is already up front getting mine. I sit back down and finish my last sentence.

"Still working on that story Leah?" Jacob asks handing me the packet. I give him a short answer and start on the packet. I listen to music to avoid him like always. I'm done with the packet quickly and take out my earbuds to tell him I'm done. I stop.

"Son of a _bitch_!" I say. The rooms loud so no one else seems to hear me but Jacob. He quickly looks at me.

"What?" He says. I stare at his right hand. It has that leather bracelet and that exact scratch on the hand. I grab my bag and dig out the picture, slapping the photo onto the counter for him to see. His face seems to turn a shader paler.

"Where'd you get this?" He asks, shocked.

"Thats irrelevant. But _this_ is you!" I slam my finger to the visible wrist. "What the hell was going on?" Did I have sex with Jacob? Please god say no.

"You were there too! You know what happened!" He's angry but not as angry as me.

"I was drugged!" Once the words are out I want to take them back and forget I even told him that. Jacob stops and his expression changes from angry to simpathetic and back to angry. Like nose flarring,red faced, burning eyes kind of angry.

"It was that Cullen wasn't it? Im gonna kick his ass!" Jacob stands up and about to go to Edwards direction but I grab his wrist and press down on his pressure point. Jacob winces and I pull him back down with all my strength.

"Shit Lee! That hurt!" He whines while rubbing his wrist.

"It wasn't Edward. I don't know who it is!" I tell him. Realization spreads across his face.

"So when we argued this morning, you really didnt know what happened?" He asked.

"Yes... What happened in this picture Jacob?" I ask him. He gulps as if its something I won't like.

"Well first of all I was really drunk when I saw you. You stumbled out of the bathroom and I ran into you. We started talking about something and then we started making out." I'm stunned at what I'm hearing. I feel like crying because it seems as if I cheated. Jacob keeps going. " We started to get heated so I lead us into that room. This is whats happening in the picture." He says pointing at the glossy image infront of us.

"And what happened when we got into the room?" I'm afraid of the answer.

"Well... We made out. I got us on the bed and you took off my shirt. I kicked off my shoes and you were moaning so I pulled off your dress. We started kissing and we were grinding for a while and I unsnapped your bra off and threw it to the side." Im horrified of what I've done. I tell him to keep explaining.

"Well it seemed like you were enjoying yourself so I kept going. You grabbed my pants button and unzipped me and my pants were off. We went back to grinding until we were ready and I was going to take your underwear off when..." Jacob stops and looks away.

"When what Jacob? When what?" I ask.

"When..when you called me Edward."

I can't believe this. I thought Jacob was Edward, thats why I went so far with him. Jacob and I never even got farther than french kissing until the party. I would have never had sex with Jacob if I didnt think he was Edward.

"I stopped what I was doing and you called me Edward again. You got up, put your clothes back on and left. I then got dressed too and by the time I was out in the hallway you were gone." He says. I'm a horrible person! I don't know weither to tell Edward about this. What if he hates me? Or breaks this fake relationship thing? I dont want that.

"Who took this picture Lee?" Jacob whispers.

"Someones trying to mess with me. I'm getting unknown texts from someone and I found this stuck to the mirror of the girls bathroom earlier today." I tell him.

"Um about what happened. What does that mean Jacob? I mean why did you kiss me?" I ask. He takes a while to answer.

"I was drunk Leah. I just think we got confused and it was a mistake." He studies my face when he says this. I sigh out relieved. It definitely was a mistake, I don't want Jacob.

"Thank god. Does Bella know?" I ask glancing at Bella working on her packet.

"No, I didn't think she should know. She would have just jumped to conclusions and think I'm still hung up on you." He says while we're both looking in her direction.

"Which is insane because you broke up with me. That would be a completely idiotic move if you were still hung up on me." I tell him, trying make it clear to Jacob that I don't plan on taking him back.

"Would it?" Jacob turns to me. I'm taken back by his answer. He stares into my eyes trying to figure out what I'm thinking like I'm trying to do the same to him.

"Yes, super idiotic." I declare. I break eye contact and get up to turn in my packet not bothering to look or talk to Jacob the whole class hour.

Maybe its just me but does Edward seem a little nervous? I'm walking out of the classroom with my binder in my arms and Edward starts to catch up but I notice he isnt his regular calm self. He's a little jittery and I have no clue why.

"Are you okay?" I ask while grabbing for his hand. That seems to calm him when I clasp my fingers with his.

"Uh yeah...why?" He says but theres still a hint of anxiety in his words. I move closer and lean into him, hoping my contact with him will calm him again. It sort of works.

"Okay, whats on your mind Edward?" I go right out and ask. Now I'm getting paranoid and I'm thinking maybe he knows about the incident with Jacob and I.

"I was thinking about Homecoming." He starts. Oh god, he doesn't want to go with me! What about my dress? Who else would he go with? Bella probably got back together with him in the lab. I loosen my grip on his hand and let it slide away and distance myself from him. Here comes the breakup.

Edward looks at me when I take my hand away as if he's wondering why I pulled away. "There's an after party after the dance but" where's this breakup speech going? I've never heard one like this before. "I was thinking that we could go somewhere else instead. Like a hotel in Port Angeles." His eyebrow pull together and his emotion on his face is nervous.

Oh thank god, he doesn't want to break up! False alarm! Wait, Edward wants a hotel on homecoming night? I should feel affended that he would think about that but I want him just as much as he wants me.

I then realise I've been making Edward wait patiently for an answer for a while now. His nervous expression turns to panic in his eyes.

I quickly stand on my tippy toes to reach his lips and give him a gental but meaningful kiss, one arm wrapping around his shoulder pulling him closer. He seems taken back at first but his lips start to move against mine and I'm in heaven. I feel something flutter near my heart. Something totally foreign to me.

"I think that sounds _amazing_." I whisper on his lips, making sure to be super seductive on the last word. I smile when I feel Edward slightly shiver. I love these moments I have with Edward, we just get so wrapped up in each other that we don't see the world beyond one another.

I haven't heard anything from my mysterious blackmailer since Monday and no one but Jacob and I know about what happened at the party. I push it to the back of my mind whenever I'm around Edward. Jacob seems more annoying than usual this week. We've already gotten in 4 arguments this week! Most of them about anything that bothers the one of us. It's Wedsnday morning and I'm getting ready for school in my room dancing to Lana Del Ray on Pandora when I glance to my window to see a shirtless Embry walking around in his room. He has a attractive 6 pack from here. I go back to looking in my closet for something to wear when I hear my phone buzz on the speaker. Once I see who it is my stomach drops and I feel like throwing up.

**Unknown:**

**My, my, has Embry grown. Undress in front of him, ask if he likes and kiss the window. Or else new pictures will be released, and maybe to the whole football team this time.**

Fuck! Who the hell is this bitch? Would they really do that? I don't plan on testing it right now so I do as I'm told. I get my lipstick from my dresser and apply it in the mirror. I look back at the window to see Embry still shirtless and has a clear view of me. I then take hold of the end of my sleeping shirt and lift it off, leaving me in the Victoria secret bra I got for Edward. I pretend to look into the mirror and sqeeze my boobs in both hands and look to the window. Embrys definitely watching, even drooling. I smile and wave and go back to the mirror. I take of my shorts and turn around to pretend to look in the mirror at my butt in Embrys direction. My lacy underwear leaves little to the imagination. I feel so dirty and wrong doing this. But there's nothing I can do to stop it. I look to the window again and Embry's staring all right. More like in a daze. I walk to the window. I'm nervous inside and want to cover up but I know I can't.

I unlock my window and slide it up. Embry quickly does the same. "Leah. What the hell are you doing?" He tries to be angry but fails.

"You should go shirtless more often Em, very good look for you." I say. Sex dripping in my words and he's eating every bit up. Embry gulps and I keep going. "Do you like what you see,Em? Cuz I do." I lean on the window seal and bite my lip seductively. He's shocked and blushes. I close my window but make sure to leave a noticable kiss on the glass that leaves Embry stunned and pull the blinds.

I can't believe what I just did. I just seduced my ex-boyfriends best friend by stripping when I have a sort of boyfriend who is coming to pick me up in 15 minutes. I cry a little while getting ready but only a tiny bit. I get another text from Unknown.

**Damn, I was really looking forward to texting the whole football team. Clear for now but expect more demands later on today.**

I cry even more thinking about what could they do next.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

I think about what Emmett told me when we were sitting in English class already done all our work so we could do whatever we wanted. I was going through my 500 and something pictures. I used to only have 100 but since Leah and I like to play around the number of photos have increased. I laugh at a picture of Leah sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes. She's so funny at time. I go to the next one of us at the beach and Leah was dancing. She has no idea I took a picture of her, she looks elegant in a ballerina pose. I flip to another with us smiling, my hand around her waist and we look like a young couple in love. A stranger passed by asking us if we wanted a picture.

I then keep staring at the one of a sleeping Leah. Her hair everywhere, in deep sleep, no shirt on and her sheets barely over her bare breasts. I love this picture of her.

"Holy shit! Thats Leah!" Emmett gasps and he's been looking over my shoulder for god knows how long.

"Shut up Emmett!" I tell him and look around to see a couple of people staring.

"Oh shit! Sorry, but thats Leah! Without anything on under those sheets!" Emmett whispers the last part like he just said something dirty.

"Yeah. But you can't tell anyone!" If this went around school that I have a picture of a semi-naked Leah, she'd be humiliated.

"Oh course not. I wouldn't do that to LC. But I'm hurt that you didnt tell me that you guys had sex!" Emmett says.

"We didnt made love! Well not yet anyway..." I smile thinking about Leah and I. I look at Emmett and his eyes grow the size as pans.

"Woah! You just said 'make love'! You _love_ her dude!"Emmetts got a point. When we spoke about sex when I was with Bella I never said 'make love' I only ever called it sex. But maybe it just slipped this time.

"No, I just slipped. I mean't have sex with." I try to clear up but Emmetts not having it.

"No dude. You love her! Jasper and I've noticed!" Emmett doesn't listen.

"Wait. How do you know if you love someone?"

"Well its when you miss them whenever your apart." I pull my phone closer to me because I know in my text convo's with Leah, I tell her I miss her, but that could mean anything, I tell my grandma I miss her all the time. "And they are the first and last thing you think about when you go to sleep and wake up. When you make decisions you think about her too." I think it over. Last week I was getting my tux and was thinking about what would Leah think and when I'm at the supermarket I wonder what snacks to get her,but thats me just being a good friend. "You also think about your future together. And lastly, you feel like you want to protect her from anything and everything, get jealous when she talks with other guys."

Okay, I've had dreams of Leah and I as grown ups and maybe married with kids but thats totally normal. I don't plan on anything with Leah, it was just a dream.

"Your wrong man. Leah and I are going strong but I don't love her. Not right now." I don't, Leah and I are just friends who like to touch and kiss. Nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Taken forever to do this chapter because interenet wouldnt save! Gurr! ENJOY(:**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAHS POV<strong>

I feel guilty about this morning. I prey that I don't bump into Embry anytime soon because that would be humiliating. And not to mention Edwards been acting very strange today, nervous almost. But it started after his English class.

I walked out of my class to see Edward waiting for me as usual.

"Hey." I greet him with a smile and step on my tippy toes,tilt my head up for him to kiss me like he usually does. Edward doesn't move at first, just looks at me as if to study my face. My eyebrows knit together in confusion and I start to step down. When he realizes I'm pulling away is when he grabs my chin, tilts my head up and looks in my eyes before kissing me.

This kiss feels different than the others in a way that I can't describe. It sweeps me off my feet more than the others. It starts out gentle and sweet but we soon become deep into the kiss and I hug him to me.

"Edward?" I ask when he pulls away to breathe. "Yeah?" He asks.

"What was that for?" I ask him and he leans his forehead against mine.

"Just because I felt like it." He says. His answer made me feel wierd inside, a warm feeling.

And I even caught him sneaking peeks at me, this was usual but when I'd usually catch him he'd smile. This time he would spazz out and end up dropping something or studdering.

And right now we're walking out of Biology to go to the library. We're walking in silence which usually never happens. I look down at his hand and see him opening and closing it. I decide to grab it which makes him jump. I giggle at his reaction and lace my fingers through his.

"Whats wrong Edward?" I ask.

"No, what? Nothing wrong. Why? Did you talk to Emmett?" He shoots out.

"Uh no, I haven't spoken to Emmett today. Do I need to?" Edward never studders and I've never seen him this nervous.

I let go of his hand and stand behind him.

"What are you doing?" Edward looks behind at me but I tell him to look forward.

"Just relax Edward." I tell him andI grab his shoulders and massage it. Edward breathes out a relaxed sigh and stops walking. I squeeze harder working out the tention in his neck. Edward moans a couple of times which makes me smile.

"Your really good at this Leah." He says.

"I'm glad I can help." I tell him. After another minute Edward grabs my hand and tells me that we should keep walking. He seems better now. Almost normal.

We walk into the library and the librarians probably in the back watching her soap operas again. Edward pulls out a book of his own and I tell him I'll look for a biology book. As I'm weaving through the long endless bookshelves I get a text. **Unknown**

**The guy who approaches you is the one you have to seduce.. I'll be waiting with popcorn.**

Who the hell is this? And why are they watching _me_? I'm about to text Edward and ask him to meet me here so he's the one who I seduce but then I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Jasper next to me. .

"Hey LC." He says, giving me a smile.

"Hey Jazz." I say. What if I don't do as Unknown asks? I'm not going to do this to Edwards best friend and my best friend at that. Jaspers a nice guy and a friend. I'm not doing this.

"So whatcha doing here?" He asks picking up a book and examining it. I do the same to another book.

"Edward and I came to read." I tell him.

"Ahh, lovebirds." He chuckles.

"You know Leah, you've changed Edward more than any of us." He lowers his voice as if Edwards lurking around.

"Really. How was he before?" I'm curious.

"Well you didnt hear this from me." Jasper leans in to tell. I nod and he explains. "Edward was a neat freak, always perfect and kind of cold hearted towards others. He never skipped class, hair neatly brushed." I remember how he looked that first day we spoke, ironed pants and dress shirt, hair nice and neatly parted on the side.

"He never joked and rarely laughed. It was like he was a grown up and always depressed. Nothing amused him, even when he had Bella. She never changed him. He told us how he was in love with her but we never believed him. When they broke up he just seemed unaffected, like it wasn't much of a devistation." If only he knew about how desperate Edward was to get her back. "Then one day he asks me if I've seen this show about a socially awkward girl in a cast and love triangle on MTV. He seemed almost human, explaining the show."

I smile remembering Edward watching Awkward with me that first day. He loved that show.

"Betting on your smile I'm starting to think it has something to do with you, LC." Jasper smiles and nudges me.

"Maybe." I say.

"Well quickly after that he started becoming more of a person than a robot. Emmett thought it might be because he was sleeping around but I remember seeing you guys becoming pretty cosy a week before I met you and I knew. You were the change and I'm greatful for it. Edward laughs and smiles now. And just between the two of us? He dreams of you guys spending your whole life together." Jasper leans in and whispers the last part.

"Really? Wait how do you know?" I ask. Wow, Edward wants to spend the rest of his life with me...

"He fell asleep at my house when you went dress shopping and he mumbled in his sleep. Saying "Leah Jr. don't run." and "I love our house Leah."" He's browsing books more down the hallway.

"Thanks for telling me Jazz." I tell him. How does Edward feel towards me?

"Your welcome Lee." What is the deal with everyone and calling me Lee now a days? I small talk with Jasper before telling him I'm going to go back to Edward and I grab my books and go to Edward who is sitting down reading. Edward looks up from his book and gives me that amazing smirk that makes me melt. He pulls the chair thats by his side closer until its smacked into his. I smile and walk over and lean into Edwards side comfortably. I get a text from Unknown.

**Poor silly Leah. You don't know whats coming.**

I can't help but stop breathing from the text. Is this a death threat? Now I feel extremely unsafe. I huddle more closer into Edward to calm my nerves just a little.

"Jello?" Edward asks while we share a tray in the lunch line.

"No, I'm good. But do get me a cupcake!" I get excited when I see the tray of sprinkle covered cupcakes.

"Blue or purple?" He asks. I go with purple and we're going down the line. By the end I've gotten a cupcake, tea and nachos. Edward has his usual sandwich, sprite and jello.

Once we sit everyones discussing homecoming and the limo plans. Everythings great but theres still a little fear in the back of my mind wondering what the Unknown could be planning.

I get a text and pull out my phone, expecting it to be the Unknown but instead it's Rosalie.

**Whats wrong hon? And don't say nothing bcuz I know that face of urs which means somethings up.**

I glance up and see Rosalie down the table looking at me with a pointed look. Rosalies a very trustworthy person, I think I can tell her the truth right? What if she misunderstands and thinks I deserve all of this blackmailing? I don't need her judging me.

**Well Edward wants homecoming to be 'the' night when we can finally do it. Just a little nervous is all.**

I send it to her and watch as she recieves the text. She quickly replies back.

**Ur coming to my house after school with me and Ali, girl afternoon, kay?**

Edward was thinking about us hanging out at my house after school but we spend all our time together. Yeah, I'll go.

**Kay sounds fun(: Thanks Rose**

I put my phone away and talk to Edward who is stuffing his face in his sandwich.

"Rose wants me to hang out with her after school, can you and I hang out tomorrow instead?"

Edward chews, swallows and wipes a napkin with his mouth before answering.

"Yeah its completely fine." He says and kisses my forehead. Going to Roses house might be fun...

**Your grandma just called. Wasn't a good talk. We need to talk immediately after school. Come to the hospital.**

That text is what I got right in the middle of my last hour. My stomach sank and I felt sick. For once I dreaded for the bell to ring. Right after school I ran into Rosalie and Alice and told them I would have to meet them at Rosalies house. They agreed and I searched out Edward so he could calm my nerves and drive me to the hospital.

"Drive me to the hospital?" I say when I see him at his locker. Bad choice of words. Edward stands up straighter and it seems like a red alarms going off in his head.

"Whats wrong Leah? Did you break a bone? Stomach hurt? Oh god do you think it's food poisoning? I knew I shouldn't have got you that cupcake! I'll carry you!" He makes a attempt to pick me up like he would to a infant. I tell him no and to shut up so I can talk.

"My mom texted. She wants me at the hospital on her break." I told him and now we're in the car and I'm nervous as hell.

"Everything will be fine Leah." Edward tells me while grabbing my hand. His touch soothes me.

"I'm scared Edward." I say it so lightly that I'm not sure if he heard me. My mom yelling at me always makes me uneasy.

"It's okay Leah, I'll be with you. I won't leave you if you don't want me to." He says. Edwards words remind me of what Jasper told me today about Edward seeing a future with me. I close my eyes trying to calm down but I end up thinking about how our futures would be if we were a couple.

"What are you smiling about?" Edwards voice breaks my imagination.

"I'm smiling about that time we had that ice cream fight." I lie. I don't want Edward to know I imagine us outside of Forks or even high school.

We talk some more, trying to keep the atmesphere fun and happy but all too soon he's parked in front of the hospital.

"I don't think you should come in with me." I tell Edward. He looks a little hurt and I'm quick to explain. "My mom might think 'Oh she brought that guy. Are they really that attached to each other? She shouldn't date him.'" Knowing my mother, thats exactly what she will think if Edward comes along.

"Okay." Is all he says. I squeeze his hand in mine.

"I want you to meet her when she's gotten used to the idea of me dating you."

"Why would she have a problem with me anyway?" Edward asks. I try to think of a way to tell him without making her sound like a racist.

"She likes people, not just natives and she can live with being around and friends with white people or any other ethnic group but when it comes to dating? She strongly believes a native should marry a native because our culture is dying. All my other relatives are the same way." I say.

"I understand, your mom is just trying to stay true to her culture." Edward nods his head and seems to really have thought of it.

"And this doesn't mean I'm going to dump you and our 'arrangement'. I have no intention of that." I reassure Edward. I'm not sure what to call this fake relationship so I go with 'arrangement' instead. He looks at me and leans closer. I lean toward him and we kiss. That kiss turned into a 3 minute one and I had to pull away and tell Edward I had to meet my mom.

I'm going down the hallways to the Cafeteria and see a raven haired woman sitting at a table eating, her bronze skin smooth and barely shows any aging, she could pass as 30 but I know she 7 years older than that. She looks up and see's me and I know this isn't going to be good.

"Hi mom." I say when I pull a chair out and sit.

"Don't 'Hi mom' me! Your grandma just called and screamed at me saying that its all over the reservation that your running around with some pale face! She says Emily told her she saw you with that boy at the beach, swimming around in your underwear! I taught you better than that Leah Georgana Clearwater!" My mom keeps her voice down but only enough that I still know her anger.

"Mom thats-" I try to say but she wont let me.

"Do not talk back to me Leah! What has gotten into you! Jacob has probably heard of this by now! How could you do this to him? He doesn't deserve you cheating on him with some white boy! I didn't raise my daughter to become a floosy who sleeps around! Jacob is a good quileoute boy who loves you!" My moms anger is hightening if thats even possible but I get her attention by saying the only thing she will hear.

"HE CHEATED ON ME MOM!" I yell. If there were anyone in here I know they would have heard but right now no ones around. My mom stops talking, stunned and manages to say a 'what'.

"Yeah. He cheated on me. With the police chiefs daughter, Bella Swan." I say while looking around. It doesn't hurt to say it anymore and I don't feel like actually crying when I speak of it like I used to. But I still make my mom think I'm sad about it so I can get a little sympathy.

"When did this happen?" Her voice is velvety soft and her hand she reaches over to grab mine. I make my eyes water to keep up appearances.

"A month or two ago. He started that break up speech and I knew there was someone else, I just felt it." I tell her. She nods.

"That quiluette feeling." She says. My moms always told me that our family has this wierd way of knowing things without them being said, like its a feeling. Which is true, like when I knew my bunny ran away when I was at school in the 3rd grade, or when the car was about to break down.

"Yeah. I confronted Jacob about it and he admitted to cheating with Bella Swan. He apologized so much but it only got me more angry. Like he was trying to make up for it, or like he deserved to be forgiven." My mom understands what I'm saying and she says all the motherly things to say. Thankfully she's not mad anymore now that she knows that I wasn't the one cheating.

"That Bella girl is a bitch. I've seen that girl too, poor girl isn't even that pretty. She looks like Shrek standing next to you." She thinks. I end up laughing.

"So who is this new guy your cousin saw you with?" She doesn't call Edward a 'pale face' or 'white boy' this time.

"His name is Edward Cullen." I wait for her to realize whose son Edward is. Its like a lightbulb goes on.

"Dr. Carisle Cullens boy?" She says.

"Yes." I conferm.

"Wait, wasn't he dating the police chiefs daughter...Bella Swan." She gives me a pointed look like she thinks I'm only with Edward because they had history.

"Whats with that look!" I ask.

"Your not dating him just to piss Bella and Jacob off are you?"

That was the plan before Edward and I ended up falling for each other, but my mom doesn't need to know that much. "No, we really like each other mom. Honestly." I look at her to let her know I'm serious.

"Okay. But I'm going to have to meet Edward soon." She says. She then leans in to ask me a serious question.

"Your not serious with this boy, right?" I've been hoping she wouldn't ask.

"I don't know mom. Edwards a really great guy. We're just going with the flow for now." I answer.

"Okay because you know what your family expects." She clarifies.

"Yes, for me to have a native husband. But to be honest, I'm going to marry whoever I want. If it happens to be a non-native or a native." I tell her.

"I knew you were going to say something like that. You always go to the beat of your own drum." She sighs, letting it go for now.

"Edwards taking me to Homecoming on Saturday." I tell her. My mom perks up at this.

"Really? Did you already pick out a dress?"

"Yeah I went dress shopping with Alice and Rosalie last weekend."

"Alice and Rosalie who?" She asks with that look.

"Alice Brandon and Rosalie Whitlock." I say.

"I didn't know you were friends with those two. Well that would explain your new look." My mom says. I know she knowing they are the rich kids.

"Yeah, I also hang out with Jasper Hale and Emmett McCarthy." I tell her. She seems shocked but not mad.

"Wow, a lot has changed." She says.

"Uh I cut my hair." I touch my hair.

"Oh yeah you got layers!" She says while noticing my hair.

"Yeah. I wear heels now and I'm on the cheerleading team. Oh and I'm on the Homecoming Princess ballet!"

"Oh my gosh! You and Edward for homecoming royalty? Wow thats so great Leah! And your a cheerleader now! You used to hate cheerleaders!" She says, shocked. "Your growing up so fast! Breaking up with Jacob has made you come out of your shell and become such a social butterfly!"

I almost laugh at that 'social butterfly' name. I tell her more about Edward and how he wants to be a doctor just like his dad. I also talk about my new friends and she laughs about how I explain Emmett and the funny things he does.

"Well I guess Edward is better than Jacob. All Jacob planned after high school was opening his own auto shop but I can just tell the family about how Edwards becoming a doctor after high school. That will mask that he isn't quileute and they will instantly like him." I roll my eyes when she talks about that. My moms break ends and I say goodbye and head back to Edward who fell asleep in his car. Once I open the door and climb in Edwards awake.

"Hey how'd it go?" He asks.

"It went really well actually." I answer honestly.

"Really? What'd she say about me?" He says and turns to me.

"She instantly calmed down when she found out that your the son of Carisle Cullen and she can show you off to my relatives." Edward laughs.

"You see? I told you everythings going to be okay." Edward says. We talk for a couple of minutes and he holds my hand. I smile at him.

"Thank you for being there." I tell him.

"Anytime Leah." He says and he's looking at me with this look. It's different than the others. It's that look that makes me want him in a intimate way.

"Edward." Is all I say before attacking him with my stay this way for a good 5 minutes when I remember I have to be at Rosalies house. I think I mumble something about that.

"She can wait." Edward says and goes back to kissing me again. I pull away telling him I have to go or else she will bite his head off. Edward realizes that this is true and a few minutes later we're pulling out of the parking lot.

I grab his phone and plug it into the radio and look through the playlists. I scroll and see one with my name as the title.

"Edward, whats this?" I hold up the playlist. Edward glances over and takes a double take. His cheeks tint the slightest shade of pink that makes me smile.

"Well uh, its all the songs that make me think of you." He tells me. I press shuffle and wait.

_When I watch you, I wanna do you right where you're standing_

_Right on the foyer, on this dark day, right in plain view_

"Wow, this song reminds you of me?" I ask Edward. His blush is much more noticable now and I can tell he's embarrassed.

"Hey." My tone more soothing now as I grab for his hand. "I love that this song reminds you of me." I tell Edward.

I wait for the next song to come on.

_Your beautiful thats for sure, You'll never ever fade, your lovely but its not for sure._

_That will never ever change. Though my love is great, though my love is true._

_I'm like a bird, I only fly away. I don't were soul is, I don't know where my home is_

_Baby all I need for you to know is _

_I'm like a bird, I only fly away. I dont know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is._

I look at Edward with confusion on my face.

"Your really great at singing this song so it reminds me of you." He smile and it's my turn to blush.

"Will you sing it for me?" He asks.

"What? No!" I say and pick up the phone and change the song.

The next one is very familiar. "This song was when..." I say.

"Its a good song." He's quick to say.

All too soon Edward pulls up to Rosalies house. Wow its very wide and seems like 2 stories. But nothing like Edwards house.

"Do you want me to pick you up after?" Edward asks when we're standing in front of his car.

"No, Rose said she'd drive me home. But thank you." I tell him looking up into his amazing eyes.

"Your welcome, Angel." He whispers against my lips and finally kisses me. I don't know how long we've been kissing but all of a sudden I hear Rose at the door.

"I would get out the squirt gun out but the rain seems to not even get you too apart."

We reluctantly pull apart and Edward walks me to the door where Rose waits.

"Take care of her Rose." Edward tells her and Rosalie rolls her eyes. "Its not like she's going to die here Eddie!"

Edward kisses me on the forehead and says his goodbyes.

"Man, is he always that affectionate when he says goodbyes." She says. It makes me think of how we usually say goodbye. It usually takes 30 minutes and some heavy breathing to say goodbye...

"Leah! Finally! What took you so long?" Alice says when I walk into Rosalies room.

"I had to meet my mom to talk." I tell them while sitting on the floor with Alice and going through the different nail polishes.

We end up watching Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants and talking about guys, homecoming and soon enough, sex.

"Okay we all know your a virgin, but not for long." Alice sings.

I blush but ask questions. "How bad is it going to hurt?"

"It hurt pretty bad with Jasper but I only shed one tear and after a minute or too it went away." Alice says. Her answer makes me scared and at ease.

"My first time was at this party and the guy was drunk. It hurt so bad for me and the guy didn't give mercy." Rose tells me. I feel so bad for her. "But I highly doubt your will ever be like mine. Edwards sweet and did you not see him at the door? He was super protective! So no doubt he will go slow and sensitive." She has a point and Alice agrees too.

"But some girls' barriers are thin from so many sports that it has practically broken itself." Alice says and I instantly feel relaxed.

"Thank god! When I was younger I did soccer, volleyball, softball, tennis and golf." I thank my mother for signing me up for sports.

"Woah, sporty girl over here!" Rosalie says and I laugh.

"But Leah." Alice says. "I don't think the sex is whats worrying you. Its something else isn't it?"

How did she know? Rose shakes her head agreeing. What do I do? Should I think of another lie? No. I can't lie to my friends anymore.

"Someones blackmailing me." Its like 500 pounds were lifted off my shoulders!

"Who is it?" Rosalie quickly sits up.

"I don't know. I started getting anonymous texts the day after I was drugged. I was scared so I did what they told me to." I tell them.

"Can we see the texts Lee?" Alice asks. I grab my phone and go to the texts and hand it over.

Alice and Rosalie huddle together to look at the texts.

"What pictures are they talking about?" Alice asks me while handing Rosalie the cellphone. I get my bag and pull out the picture of Jacob and me.

"This is at last weekends party." Rose looks over Alices shoulder.

"Wait, this is after you were drugged right Leah?" Alice asks and I tell her yes.

"Whose this guy leading you into the room?" Rosalie points at the hand holding mine.

"Uh its Jacob Black." I tell them, but they don't know the name. "Bella's boyfriend." I clarify and they gasp.

"I _knew_ he was into you! Remember I saw the way he was looking at you at the game?" Alice yells.

"And he's my ex-boyfriend." I reluctantly tell them the last part.

"What?" They yell.

"We dated since 7th grade and we knew each other since we were small. He cheated on me with Bella and I've hated him since and one day Edward and I bumped into each other and found out we have more in common than anyone thought."

"Whoa, so how'd you find out this was Jacob?" They ask.

"I remembered the bracelet and I confronted him. He told me that I was wondering down the hall and he was drunk. He pulled me into the room and said we took our clothes off, about to have sex when I called him Edward. I guess I thought he was Edward the whole time and when he told me he wasn't, I got up and dressed then left."

"Are you sure he didn't do anything to you Leah?" Rosalie asks.

"Yeah, Carlisle told Edward he did a rape check and no one had sex with me." I'm so glad Edward found me when he did.

"Did you strip for Embry?" Alice asks.

"Yes but didn't take off my bra or underwear." I confess.

"Whoa, I wonder how many cold showers he had to take!" Alice giggles and it lightens the mood.

"And did you seduce the next person who came along?" Rose asks.

"No." I tell them and I know they look relieved. "I couldn't do that to Edward and the person who came along was Jasper." I look to Alice and she looks shocked. "I couldn't do that to you too Alice."

"Aw I love you Leelee!" Alice launches herself at me and gives me a hug.

Two hours later I'm in Alices car and say goodbye.

"Leah, we're going to catch this bastard whose blackmailing you. Dont worry."

"thanks Ali." I tell her. I see Edward car in the driveway and I get out. Alice waves and drive along. I walk on the stone pathway in the middle of my yard with my bag in my hand and wave at Edward whose waiting in his car.

"Hey Edwa-" I say when he gets out but he cuts me off.

"We need to talk." His tone is more solid, almost like he's angry.

"Whats going on Edward?" I ask when he's standing in front of me. He takes out a picture.

"Explain this to me Leah." He hands me the picture. Its a picture of me and Jacob. But this time I'm braless, Jacobs hands covering my breast and I'm under him on a bed. We're kissing and he's in his boxers while I'm in my underwear.

"Where'd you get this?" I quickly ask him.

"Thats all you have to say? I thought that you would at least try to cover up that you've been seeing Jacob Black behind my back!" He yells this time. Edwards never been angry with me.

"Its not what you think Edward!" I try to tell him but I know he's already made up his mind about me. Whatever I say won't matter to him anymore which makes me even more angry. "I know this is a recent picture because you were wearing the same underwear when you changed in my car!"

"This is all wrong Edward!" I tell him.

"This is where you were for so long at the party? You slept with him! You _know_ I was planning on us being together on Homecoming night Leah!" He shows hurt in his eyes.

"No matter what I say, you won't believe me! I didn't know what I was doing and what does it matter to you Edward!" I yell at him.

"Because I Loved you!"

Did I just hear what I think I heard?

"What?" I say.

"Yeah I loved you Leah! I cared but I was stupid to get wrapped up in this. I'm done." He turn and walks away to his car.

I run after Edward. "Wait!" I pull on his shoulder when we're standing in front of his car. He turn around and grabs hold of my shoulders and smashes his lips into mine angrily. I kiss him back and he pushes me onto the hood still kissing me. I grab at any part of him I can get. I bite his bottom lip and he groans and grabs one of my legs and wraps it around him. I kiss him with all the passion I can muster up. A couple of tears slip out and its pouring out. I know what this kiss means. He hasn't forgiven me but this is more of a goodbye kiss.

All too soon Edward pulls away, leaving me on the hood. I climb off and stand in front of his car and watch him pull out of my driveway. I wipe a few tears away watching him leave. After he's gone I walk inside, leaving my bag at the door and stumble up the stares with tears staining my cheeks. Once I get to my room I take off my wet clothes and grab a towel to take a shower. The steaming out water doesn't soothe me like it should. But when I close my eyes when I wash my hair, memories of everything Edward and I did together come flooding back to me in waves. That's when I break. I sob out all the tears I have and end up in a ball in the shower. Without Edward I feel broken.

* * *

><p><strong>School starts next week for me:p Ew I know. But I'll try to keep up with everything! Review Please(:<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas everyone! Love you all! A present for you! and this chapter is filled with somewhat adventure and sheds some light on the mysterious 'unknown'**

* * *

><p>called myself in sick the next day, I had to impersonate my mother of course but it's not like I haven't done it before. Right now I'm barried in my bed with the blinds shut tight and a tissue box by my side. I wish I could say I wasn't crying all night or that I wasn't heartbroken after Edward broke things off.<p>

I wasn't even this bad when Jacob broke up with me. I just got back up and lived my life like nothing happened. I peek my head out from under my blanket to look at the time. It's 10 minutes before classes would start. I wonder what Edwards going to say about me when his friends start to ask about me. He's probably going to tell them that I was a slut and was whoring around behind his back. Soon enough everyone will think of it as the truth and I was be back to my old life. I tuck my head back intothe warmth of the blanket and try to sleep but I can't. I need to at least clear my name!

I throw the blankets off and climb out of bed and to my closet. I take out a white sweater, black tights and my blue scarf and get ready. Once I'm dressed I walk into the bathroom and look at my red puffy eyes. This is going to take time to go down. I grab my cellphone and head downstairs to get an icepack to put onto my eyes because god knows the only way I'm going to get information out of anyone is to look beautiful to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Today I dread going to school or even seeing people at that. I'm still lying in bed starring at my ceiling thinking about Leah.

_"Because I loved you!"_ Is what I said to her. It was a shock to me as much as it was to her when I said it. But I think its the truth. All yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about what Emmett told me and he was right. Leah was the center of my attention and I cared for her more than I thought I could care for anyone. But thats all over now. She cheated on me, with Jacob black.

I wonder if Bella knows about him going back to Leah. But I'm not going to be the one to tell her, she might think that its just a skeam to get her to dump him and maybe it would have been if I still cared for her but she's been replaced.

I hear something fall next to my desk and I get up to see Studs scrambled on the ground.

"Studs, you have to be careful!" I quickly get up to check if he's hurt but he's quick to stand up and hiss at me in anger. He's been mad at me ever since I broke up with Leah. I swear, he should just be her damn cat than mine.

"Fine, go live that cheating slut!" I yell at him when I walk to the door and open it for him to leave. He glares at me and sprints for the door but makes sure to scratch at my foot first.

"Ow!" I say. Calling Leah a slut seems a little harsh. I drag my feet to the closet and get ready for school.

When I get to my locker I notice my friends standing and waiting for me.

"Where's Leah?" Alice asks looking behind me as if Leah's hiding.

"Not here." I say while messing with my lock.

"Is she sick?" Rosalie asks from Emmetts arms.

"We broke up." I say and swing my locker door open.

"What?!" Alice squeaks out. "WHY?!"

"It better not be because that blackmailer!" Rose sneers. What blackmailer is she talking about?

"She cheated on me with her ex." I tell them.

"Wow what a bitch!" Emmett says and Rose punches him in the chest. "Ow! She is!"

"Shove it Emmett! Edward it's not what you think, Leah-" Rose tries to defend Leah.

"Stop! I don't want you guys trying to convince me any different!" I yell at them and everyones quiet for once. I know its wrong to yell at them when really I'm just angry with Leah but still, it's annoying of them to try to butt into my business. I storm away to go to my first hour early.

"Hey man, where's your girl?" Ben asks when he walks in to sit next to me. "You're usually almost late because you walk her to class." He says.

"Oh uh we broke up." I leave it at that. But all through class I kept thinking about her and that picture. When I saw that picture the first time I understood a lot. Maybe Leah went upstairs to meet up with Jacob before she was roofied and when she walked out of there she went downstairs to get a drink and went back up to the bathroom after the roofiy was in her system and thats where I found her. I just can't believe she's that kind of girl, well I didn't think Bella was the cheating type either so I could be wrong about judging women all together.

I wonder if she's thinking about what she did like I am? I shouldn't care anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah POV<strong>

30 minutes and 5 ice packs later my eyes look good as new and I'm all dolled up and ready to go find James at that school he mentioned.

I walk into the office with my bag and wait for one of the receptionists to get off the phone.

"Uh late sheet is right there dear, just sign in and go to class." She whispers. I stand ther for a second and decide if I want to tell her I'm not a student or just go? I grab a pencil and start to sign myself in with the lost common name I know, Jessica Thomas.

I quickly walk away before anyone can catch on that I don't go here. I head for a bathroom and wait in there for 5 minutes before the bell rings, signalling for lunch. I quickly rush out and take a seat in the quad where I can see every guy pass by. Bingo, blonde guy in a blue shirt with 3 girls trying to fight for his attention.

"Hey!" I yell to him, and just like that his interest in those three girls vanish.

"Hey, Leah right?" He smiles and takes a step too close but I try not to let it bother me.

"Aw, you remembered!" I pretend to be excited.

"Hey I'll see you guys later." He quickly turns to tell the girls. They all smile and say okay but once his back is turned they give me a hard core glare that makes me laugh.

"How'd you get in? I don't see a visitors pass on you." He scans my body.

"The front office thought I was a student so they let me through." I shrug it off.

"Whoa, badass over here!" James laughs and holds his hands up and makes me laugh.

"Lets walk." I tell him.

"So why'd you come all the way here to talk to me? Boyfriend problems?" Well he did get that part right.

"Uh actually I wanted to talk about that party." I look at him and I see him tense up.

"Okay what the hell do you know!" I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him in tight.

"I uh..Damn your freakishly strong!"

"What do you KNOW!" I try to stay quiet through the halls.

"Okay Leah, dont be mad. Someone messaged me on Facebook and said if I don't go to that party with some roofies then they would send out this picture that I REALLY can't have people knowing about. The person told me to go to the house, find the room filled with books and pick out a red Jane Austen book, and sure enough inside that book were this blue and white bag of pills.. I went insde and the person messaged me again and told me to wait by the keg and you came along.." w'd the unknown know I would go to the keg alone? James pulls out the books and hands it to me. I ask to keep it and he lets me.

"And when I saw you struggling I wanted to help because I honestly liked you. Then we got to talking and then I got a message saying for me to slip you the drug, I had to. Then when you left with that ex of yours I thought you would be safe so I left." He tells me.

"Can I see you're messages?" I ask and he takes his phone out to show me all of them.

"I have a guy who can track people down on the internet, but all I need is your facebook email and password." I know he would have a problem with giving me his password and info.

"What? No I don't want to!" He says.

"I have a confession of you drugging me recorded." I take my phone out of my bra and show him that it's still reording.

"Fine!" He gives me all I need to know and tells me what door I can go out of where no one can catch me.

"Thanks for telling me everything James, see you around." I tell him.

"Wait. Leah." He says. I turn back to him before I reach the door. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if sometime we could get some pizza or something?" wow, this hot guys asking me out? If someone told me I would be asked out by a guy like this I would have said 'Ha nice joke.'

"Uh I don't date people who slip me that date-rape drug. See ya." I tell him and walk out the door to my car. I toss my bag onto the passenger seat and grab my phoneand notice Jaobc texting me asking where I am. I ignore it and dial a person I haven't spoken to in a while.

"Leah? We're in school, why are you calling me?" I hear the voice ask.

"I need your help Quil." I tell him.

"Okay, what do you need?"

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards POV<strong>

The first thing I notice when I get to Biology is that Leah's not there. A sinking feeling fills my stomach when I realize she stayed home because of me. She's probably crying her eyes out right now. But I shouldn't care right? I shake it off and take my seat.

"Hey Edward." I hear someone say. Ik to my left and see Bella on the other table talking to me.

"Uh hi Bella." I tell her before getting out my headphones and playing some music. I think she's still trying to talk to me but I ignore it.

8 minutes in I feel a paper ball hit me in the head I turn around.

"Where's Leah?" Jacob asks me with the seat next to his empty. I turn around and say a simple 'I dont know' as if I don't care. Mr. Banner decides to tell us about our new packet for the next five minutes and once he's done I get to work.

"Like I said, where is Leah?" Jacobs standing in front of me now and I hear the anger in his voice.

"I don't know, I broke up with her when I found out you two were screwing on the side." I'm standing in front of him now. "So how'd you do it? Did lYou have one of your friends take pictres and post it on my front door?"

"What are you talking about? Leah and I never had sex!" Jacob whispers the last part and glances Bella's way making sure she doesn't hear anything. "We need to talk." Jacob says.

I grab my stuff and follow him back to his seat and sit down with him.

"Leah's being blackmailed." He says.

"Bullshit!" Leah would have told me if she was being blackmailed...right?

"I don't give a shit if you believe me or not but I'm just telling you so you know. She told me yesterday after she found a picture in the girls bathroom of me and her stumbling into a room at the party. The backside said 'sluts should be outed' or something." He explains.

"Okay what happened in this picture?" I pull out the picture that was taped to my door yesterday. Jacob picks it up and examines it.

"After Leah stormed away upstairs I drunk a little more than I should have and I started making stupid decisions and I saw her outside the bathroom, stumbling out. We kissed and then we took it to the bedroom to-you know- but we never got to it because...she thought I was you. So i stopped and she stumbled out of bed, got her clothes on and left." And thats perobably when I found her passed out.

"I think this blackmailer is dangerous and that's why I wanted to know where she is. She won't answer my texts or calls." He does have a point, I don't like the thought of someone following Leah around. Great, now that I broke up with Leah there's a stalker knowing she's going to be sitting at home alone like a sitting duck!

"I have to go find her!" I say while the bell rings.

"Wait, I'm coming too! I don't know what I would do if she got hurt." Jacob grabs his jacket and walks out with me without saying goodbye to Bella.

I take my car while Jacobs on his motorcycle behind me to Leah's house. Once we get there I notice her car is gone. I still get out and knock on the door but no one answers.

"Here let me try." jacob picks up a stone and grabs a dirt covered key from the flower bed in the yard. He opens the door and we walk in.

"Does this count as breaking and entering?" I ask when we climb up the stairs to her room.

"I don't think so." He shrugs and opens the door to her room.

"Whoa." Jacob looks around the room.

"What?" I look around too but everything looks the same as it always does. Leah's blue sheets with flowers on it, pictures of us and our friends, bursts of color everywhere and her cheer uniform hanging on her closet door along with her cheer bag and spirit scrunchies and ribbons. I see her laptop on her make up table.

"Everything's changed since I've been in here." Jacob gasps. "The band posters used to be over there." He points to the wall of our friends pictures. "Her Doc Martens were lined up right there." He looks to where her new heels and boots now sit. "And right here used to be that valentine poster I made her." He opens her closet door and looks behind it to where the poster must have been but it's replaced with a small bulletin board of silly pictures Leah and I have taken. Well this is awkward.

"It's just like walking in the Twilight Zone is all." He almost trips on her pompoms on the ground.

"Well we need to find out where she went." I get us back on track. I sit down and open her lap top to find out she was on a school website. "I think I know where she went." I show Jacob the picture and we're off again to Garfield high school.

"You sure she'll be there?" Jacob asks when we walk out of the house.

"I'm pretty sure but if you want, you can just come in my car with me to take things easier." I tell him.

"thanks man." Jacob says before climbing in my car with me and we're off to wherever this place is.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

"Okay why am I ditching school to meet you here?" Quil asks when I sit down the the downtown coffee shop.

"Because I need your help and you know I never ask for help from anyone." I reason with him.

"You have a point. Now what do you need me to do?" Quil asks. I tell him about a mysterious blackmailer but don't mention that it's me the uknown is trying to target. He gets out his lap top and goes straight to facebook where he logs into James profile and to the messages.

'Whoa talk about creepy!" Quil says while we see all the messages someone titled as Jane Austen sent to James. This must be unknown.

**Keep your weekend open J, I've got something fun planned for you.**

one says, we skim to the next.

**Getting the party favors. **this one says.

**There's a party tonight at a guy named Mike Newtons house, you better be there or else I'll leak your secrets.**

Thers a picture attached of James being kissed by another guy. Whoa! Maybe that's what he didn't want getting out.

**Slip a pill in her drink. **It says, I get the chills because I know it's referring to me.

"Can you track down where this was sent from?" I ask Quil and he says he might but it could be iffy. He takes out a wierd box and hooks it into his computer and does his nerd thing. 15 minutes later he finally tells me where they're from.

"The first one was sent from somewhere in Forks High School then the next one was sent from Port Angeles' shaddy side of town. This one was sent from, no that can't be right..." Quil stops.

"From where?" I ask and he seems reluctant to tell me.

"From Jacob's address." He says. "Then the last one is from inside the Newton house."

Jacob's house?! Jacob was the one to do all this? But that can't be, He would never drug me! But I can't help but see it now. When James and I were talking and jacob came up, he could have known about me being drugged and wanted to piss me off and knew I would storm up stairs to the bathroom and thats when he struck. Why would he do something like that though?  
>"Thanks Quil, for everything. I got to go, bye." I give him a quick kiss on his cheek and grab my things to leave. I got to go to this Port Angeles address Quil gave me to see what's out there.<p>

It takes a hour to get there but when I do I make sure to lock my doors and walk through the street that has tattoo parlors and pubs along with gang looking guys hanging around them. I look to the address on my phone and take a left through two stores and find a trail to an old bookstore named Thunderbird and Whale. I walk up there and in the store theres old and new books along with audio books.

"Hi, can I help you?" The cashier asks. I tell them I'm just looking and step around the store. Then I notice a bookstand in the back filled with Jane Austen books. There's the exact same red ones that James had. I quickly walk to the front and ask the cashier a question.

"Do you remember who might have bought this book last Friday?" I ask him while pulling out the book. He examines it then hands it back.

"No, sorry. I wasn't working that day, my grandfather was and he's always going in and out so it's not likely that he would remember something like that." He guy apologizes.

5 minutes later I'm out the door with nothing to follow up on. Bummed, I walk down the pathway and pass by a skiddish guy who drops packets onto the ground, and the blue and white plastic bags catch my eye.

"Hey!" I say and the guy quickly looks up frightened and about to run.

"Wait! I'm looking to buy!" I try to seem like I want his drugs. He stops and walks to me.

"What kind?" He says in a hushed tone.

"Do you have some roofies?" I ask while whipping my nose like I see all the drug using actors do on TV. I think it works.

"Yeah, right here. fifty bucks for 4 pills." He shows me the bag.

"Uh cool. But do you remember who you sold some to last Friday?" I ask and thats a mistake I made.

"The fuck? You some kind of nark? I knew it, you look too clean to be a user!" He swings at me but I'm quick to duck and I get a good swing at his jaw and he stumbles back. I stand there shocked that I just did that when he comes charging back towards me. He tackles me hard and we go falling to the hard black top. He goes for my neck but I manage to get a hand free and punch him in the throat that has him coughing and falls to the side. That's when I make my run for it and run to the narrow opening between the two shops but I then recognise someone standing at the end of it. It's Jacob.

"Leah! I found you!" He says. I freeze in shock. How the hell did he find me? I can't run to him because after all he is the blackmailer who doesn't seem all that safe at the moment. But then I hear the drug dealer running towards me from down the narrow end where I just came from and he looks angry. So now I'm trapped. I go the only way I can go. Towards the crazed drug dealer.

I go charging towards him just like he is towards me and once I'm close enough I lift my knee and ram it into his private area, he goes down like a ton of bricks. I jump over him and to the exit to turn the corner and smash into someone and scream.

"Leah! It's me!" Edward hold me tight to keep me from thrashing against him.

"Thank god! Edward you have to help me! Jacobs the blackmailer!" I gasp but then I remember that I never told him about my blackmailer so he probably has no idea what I'm talking about.

"What?!" He's shocked as I was.

"Hurry! He's back there!" I point to the narrow exit I just ran from.

"Come on! Quick!" He grabs my hand and we run towards his car. I get in without even thinking about getting my car right now and Edwards taking off.

"Tell me what happened Leah!" Edward says while speeding out of town. I then tell him about Quil helping me and me finding this address.

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards POV:<strong>

"Wait Edward. Quil just texted me and told me he met up with Leah." Jacob stares at his cellphone while I'm driving. I quickly pull over to the side of the road and park.

"Quil? Yeah, what'd she say? What? You're sure. Okay tell me the address, thanks man. Bye." He says while hanging up.

"He said Leah went to him asking him to tract down someone and he gave her an address thats leading her to Port Angeles. He still has the address so he gave me it and told me that address is on the shady part of town. He's worried that Leah might need some help around there." Jacob gives me the address and we have to turn around to head for Port Angeles instead.

"Do you see her anywhere?" I drive down the street slowly and see clusters of groups walking together, most looking like they belong in a gang and some street walkers.

"No, I don't see her anywhere but don't worry we'll find her." Jacob says. I drive all the way down then recognise her car.

"Wait! Over there, her car!" I point to her white car and we park by it. I get out and Jacob follows to look at her car.

"Definitely hers." I say while looking inside to find her cheer jacket with her name on it in the backseat.

"I think the address is this way!" Jacob leads us down a street and to a narrow passage way.

"I'll walk this way, you circle around just in case we miss her." Jacob suggests and I quickly run around the corner. Thats when I run smack into Leah. She screams when she bumps into me and I try to calm her down. Man am I happy to see her! I'm so stupid for thinking she was this horrible cheating person.

"Thank god! Edward you have to help me! Jacobs the blackmailer!" Leah says. What? That can't be possible, Jacob was here to help me find her. Then it starts to seem so clear to me. He only came along to find Leah and figure out how much she knows.

"Come on! Quick!" I grab her hand and rush us to my car and drive away.

She tells me everything of what she did today and how she found out it was Jacob.

"You're definitely staying at my house tonight Leah. No arguing about it!" I tell her as I pull up to my driveway.

"What are we going to do?" She asks.

"We'll figure it out later but first lets get you inside and safe." I grab her waist and walk into the house where I know she won't be so worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry christmas everyone! Just a little christmas present for my fans(:<strong> **review please**


End file.
